Sunrise
by TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: I ran away because I needed to be normal.I lived with a purpose.A duty to protect the heir.Now without it,I live day by day delusional of what I really am.Until the day when I'm through pretending.Now I have a reason to be what I really am.He's my reason.
1. Chapter 1: Starting Over: Sunny

Chapter 1: Starting over

Well, what d'you know 1 month in Forks High and I get kicked out.

Right now sitting in Principal Gilmore's office, waiting for dad to come and get me…pretty much sucks. If it had been a few years ago I would've gone into hysterics but now that I think about I don't even think I would've gotten in trouble in the first place.

"Miss Rivera, are you paying attention!" Principal Gilmore's face was red with anger. His face seemed to be more scrunched up then usual, it kinda looks like his face is gonna suck itself into black hole.

"Hmm…Uh sure I am." His small eyes narrowed and his face got redder, all the way to his thinning hair line.

"You listen here, young lady" He held up his finger right to my face. "I let you in to my school because of your father. But I cannot-" Blah blah your needs. I let you in this school 'cuz your dad's in the military and he's serving our country etc etc. His lecture goes on and on. Doesn't he have a life other than tormenting mine. If you haven't noticed I seem to have problems with authority. But don't judge me just yet, I'm actually a nice person…well…sometimes…

"Soleil Maria Rivera," Uh-oh! "Go to the car! Right Now!" My father's booming, slightly accented voice echoed inside the small cubicle of an office. I quickly picked up my stuff off the floor and looked at my father. He was handsome, so my mother says. His dark, Hispanic hair was shaved down, his usual humorous, brown eyes were filled with frustration. His facial features were full of disappointment, I might go crawl under a rock. He didn't say anything else except point at the door. I took steady steps passed being careful not to look at his face again. As I walked my pitiful walk of shame, I could hear my father arguing with Principal Gilmore.

I un-locked my locker started to dump the contents into the bag. I began to mumble curses. That stupid Stacce Hall is going to pay.

As I cleaned my locker out I felt someone smack my back.

"Ow." I said in an emotionless tone, as I turned on my heel, I slammed the locker shut.

"You idiot!" It was Alexis and Dianna…of course. A few weeks and we became best friends.

"You could've waited after school to break her nose, hell, I would've helped." Dianna added laughing, pulling her pink and light brown hair into a poney tail.

Alexis shook her head, "There's no way Gilmore is going to let you stay in Forks High."

"I know."

Alexis sighed in frustration. "Guys, don't worry it's not like I'm dying or anything like that." Their eye widened, Oh Bad example…

I held my hands up infront of me, "Lex, D don't worry I'll be fine. What are the chances-" Dianna moved closer to me.

Her voice was hushed, "If you're in trouble, if there's an attack…you _will _call us. _Any way_ possible." Her posture held authority. And what was that little problem I had? Oh ya.

"I can defend myself," Lexi's eyes were worried. At least if I died, I'd die knowing Lexi will avenge my death. How does death by icicle sound?

"You _will _**call.**" Dianna said louder. Where's Mina when you need her.

"Ya Ya." I rolled my eyes. "Look I have to go, my dad will be out soon. Tell Stacce it's not over." With a quick good bye they shuffled away through the sea of teenagers.

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and walked out to my dad's cherry red new pick-up. Why is this thing so big I nearly had to jump to get in. I was not blessed with the amazing trait of height. I had been the tallest girl through elementary and middle school but now in high school, everyone towered over me.

Not to long afterwards, my dad got in with a slam.

"Papi, lo siento." I apologized in Spanish. I could feel the awful sting of tears.

"Ahora no" He responded eyes still on the road.

"pero, papi" I protested. He shook his head no. I would have to wait.

Slowly we drove up to our new house. The 'sold' sign was barely legible because of the endless down pours happened in this gloom town. It was a nice house enough space for the four of us.

I jumped out of truck and before I could even take a step, I heard my dad. "Vete a tu cuarto." To my room it is. I ran inside and up the stairs. Pushing boxes out of the way I jumped stomach down on to my bed. I could hear the video games from my brother's room. So much for being sick. I heard my dad take off his military boots and go up the stairs. Here it comes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"He erupted. For those who don't speak Spanish let me translate. 'What am I going to do with you?'

"But, dad I-" He cut me off holding a hand up.

"¿Sabe usted cómo molesta a tu madre será?" His voice continued. 'Do you know how upset your mother will be?' He put his hands over his eyes.

"You said if she hits me first I could hit her back." He put his hands down, his eyes wide with anger.

"I knew she was giving you problems, but I was joking AND you broke her nose!" His accent was strong.

"That's okay it was fake anyways." I muttered looking at the plain sheets on my bed. He sighed sitting next to me. His laugh surprised me.

"Te quiero, mi niña." He said softly hugging me tightly. I don't think I have to translate that one.

"Papi, I'm-I'm so sorry." I said covering my face with his military jacket.

"I know mi niña." I let out a breath of relief. "But you're still grounded." I hung my head, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Are you going to send me back to London?" I looked at him, he was staring at the ceiling. "No, your mother wouldn't like that." He kept looking at the ceiling, abruptly he turned back to me. "You'll just have to transfer."

"Transfer? To where?"

"La Push High School." What?

"But-" I began to protest.

"No you're going." And that was that. He stood up and began to walk away.

"And my punishment?" I asked scared out of my mind.

He stood at the door. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. "No sé, pero voy a llegar a algo". He's going to think of something. He doesn't know now but he will.

_Oh, Shit........_

Later that night, my mother nearly fainted when she heard what I did. Her light skin was flushed and her short, dyed light brown hair with dark blond high lights was all tangled from a long day at the different stores. She was a regional manager. She of course yelled at me- I mean- lectured me on how irresponsible I was and then went to hyper mom mode and began checking I was okay. Heli-copter mom.

My dad already enrolled me and High school and I started tomorrow. Man, he works fast.

I walked up to my room. After rummaging through some boxes and changing into some pajamas, the demon walked into my room. My little brother, Jose.

"I heard you punched Stacce Hall in the nose." I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. My parents hadn't mentioned a name.

"How'd you know?"

"News travels fast." My brother is 3 years younger then. So he's 13 going on 14. Ugh.

"Whatever." I said pushing boxes away from my bed. His color shifting eyes watched me.

"What she say that made you so mad?"

"M.Y.O.B." He rolled his eyes.

"What are you five?" I laid down on my bed.

"Hey, when you leave can you turn the light off? Thanks." I turned away from my brother and stared at the clock on the shabby nightstand. I heard a frustrated growl and the lights turned off. Stomp, goes the prowling lion.

I shivered against the cold air that drifted from the window, I'm freezing but I need the smell of the outdoors…of nature always with me.

A new school.

Oh, by the gods, I'm gonna be a newbie.

Oh well, at least it'll be away from the posers at Forks.

"I guess it's going to be the real new start." With that said I drifted off.

Into the dreams of the night.

I'm Starting All over…AGAIN!

* * *

_**R&R yay leave a comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams?: Seth POV

**Chapter 2: Dreams?**

Running.

I'm running

Away?

No.

Searching.

Looking.

But for what?

My eyes scan over the forest.

I understand now. I'm chasing something…no…someone.

My strides become slower until I stop. My eyesight is shaper, my sense of smell is at its peak. I realize now I'm not in my human form.

A wind whistles through the trees, a smell. Irresistible, sweet, and…and…desirable.

My light sandy paws take off.

_Don't let me go._

**Don't let who go?**

_Stop me._

**Stop who?**

I run faster and faster. The direction I was endless, taking me no where.

_Help me, Seth…_

**If I could find you, I would.**

Faster and faster.

The night was eerie. The forest was silent, not even a bird was chirping. All I could hear are my heart beating in rhythm with my paws.

_Seth…I'm sorry… _

The soft voice was fading. Repeating those words over and over again. Slowly, my heart began to ache. Like it was being sliced in half.

**Wait!**

**THUD!**

"Ow.."

"Well, Good afternoon sleeping beauty." I sat up rubbing my eyes. Ugh, Leah.

"Huh?"

"It's 7:40 you have 20 mintues 'til school starts." She walked into my room, kicking dirty laundry aside.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I quickly scrambled to my feet and picked up some clothes off the floor.

The dream was still bothered me. Who's voice was that…WAIT! It was just a dream…right?

"So, what you dream about?" That shocked me, she ignores me all the time and she notices this.

"Nothing." I couldn't bring my self to tell her.

"Really?" She said with a smile standing in front of me. "Cuz' usually you sleep like your dead."

"Will you get out of here!" I yelled. My fists were clenched shut and I could feel a tremble go through my body. A shocked face replaced her teasing expression. Anger replaced it.

"What's your problem?!"

"Just get out!" I pushed her out and shut the door.

"I'll find out anyway!" She yelled from behind the door. It sucks not being able to hide anything.

I actually don't know why I'm so defensive about that stupid dream. Glancing at the clock, I only have 10 minutes. I grab a shit and a pair off jeans off the floor and run out of my room. I said a quick good bye to my mom and darted out of the door.

With a rubber band I tied the shirt and jeans to my leg and I phased into my wolf form. I can't be late, I have to make it to school by any means possible. I sensed Jacob almost immediately.

"_You late, too."_ It wasn't a question, a statement.

"_Ya, had a-a-"_ What do I call it. Jake saw it flash through my mind. The forest, me running…the voice.

"_Nightmare?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, I'm here at school. We'll talk later_."

"_Later.."_

He phased back. I'd meet him there. Wonder what he thinks well…who knows


	3. Chapter 3: Him

**WOW! It's been months since I last updated. I'm so sorry guys. Lots have things have been going on...Finals, school ending,...Boys..., writer's block and well my dad just got back for R&R from his deployment to Iraq. It's the first time I'd seen him in 11 months. But guess what?! Daddy comes home giving gifts. New PURPLE DELL LAPTOP. Ya, who rulez. Lmao! So I will be constantly updating.**

**Also, this story has swearing in it... so... yeah...**

**~Clearwater**

**Let the story begin.**

Boo mornings and all who support it.

The alarm clock sitting on the night stand had been ringing since 5 in the morning it was almost 6 now. Yes, I'm lazy- so what SUE ME! I'm a 17 year old girl. What do you expect. With all the energy I could gather I turned the alarm off. Well, let's get this over with.

I took a long time taking a shower and blow drying my dark hair into waves. I stared at the reflection in the mirror. Even to myself I looked very plain Jane. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Simple right? Tanned skin, well, barely. I mean since when was the last day this place got any sun. But then there was the shape of my eyes. This revealed the truth, the truth of my nature. The only shape I can describe it is, tilted almonds. Almost _catlike._ No. That part of me is dormant along with all of the other _fabulous_ symptoms...well.. most. I swear it's like get one, get 10 free. I snorted. How true that is. Before changing into my favorite comfy green t-shirt and cargo jeans, I applied a little eyeliner and mascara. Once again SUE ME I'm a teenage girl.

Grabbing my Luminarium Academy hoodie, my old boarding school, I started to head out. But then I saw the embroidered outline shape of a bird rising from its own ashes, Phoenix. I couldn't help but smile at it. The happy memories that flashed through my mind. But of course so did the bad ones.

_No,_ I quickly reminded myself,_ don't let this bother you. Not today._

Quickly snapping me to reality. Loud honks came from outside. Huh? Jumping over some boxes, I look out of my bedroom window.

"SUNNY!" said two very familiar, VERY LOUD voices. Of course Alexis and Dianna blaring loud music and singing from their car waiting for me.

"Idiots." I chuckled.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag and headed out, right before I stepped out of the door I yelled "adiós Papa, Mama." I ran up to the drivers' door of the Honda Civic Sedan and tapped on the window to get Dianna's attention. She pressed a button and the window rolled down smoothly. Turning the volume she asked "What?"

"I don't go to school with you guys, remember?" I said matter-of-factly and slightly amused. Gods, did they have short term memory or what.

"Well, we thought we might give you a ride to La Push." Dianna said fluttering her eyes innocently. Too sweet. What was in it for her.

"Ya, that and the fact we heard a rumor that their 6-foot sexy ass guys there." Alexis added straight out. Obviously not thinking anything innocent at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I just wanna get there and back. Wait how'd you know I was going to La Push? And Alexis aren't you dating Keith?" I questioned sliding into the sleek sedan and slamming the door.

"Aye, watch the slamming. To answer you question Look around Sunny where the hell else are you supposed to go." Dianna said rolling her eyes at my cluelessness.

"To answer your second question Keith and I are taking a break." Alexis finished. Ugh, the whole on and off on again thing is so confusing**.** She's too good for him anyway.

"And you what about Anthony?" I pointed accusingly Dianna as she pulled out of my driveway.

"Just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look. Seat belt, please." I put the seat belt on.

This discussion led on to more boy, relationship, sex blah blah blah shit. Not that I don't find that topic more than you know..._discussable. _I just rather not. I find it boring compared to everything else that has happened to us at Luminarium Academy. You know with me being a-a-

"DIANNA! STOP!" I yelled as a huge sandy blur flew by the front of the car. She yelled as she slammed her foot on the brake. Swirved, and jerked to a stop. The seat belt nearly cracked a rib but it-it just saved my life.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alexis panted, her hand pressed to chest. All of us were silent until our breaths calmed and we were able to speak.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Dianna yelled. She looked freaked beyond her mind.

"IT WAS HUGE!" Alexis added.

"A bear." My voice sounded oddly calm. That was a lie. A bear? Ya, right. "Let's keep going. And throughout today, just keep a heads up. Leave your cells on...just in case."

Without a reply they nodded and we drove off again towards La Push. Alexis turned to look at me, she looked terrified. She was afraid after what happened at L*A. I shrugged as if I said no biggy, she nodded tried to distracted herself. Her eyes found the hoodie in my arms and she smiled.

"You still have it." She said happily.

"What?" Dianna asked peeking from the corner of her eye.

"The L*A Hoodie."

"Really? I still have my choker with the Phoenix on it."

"I still have the chain belt with Phoenix on it." Alexis nodded.

Right when she said that we drove up to a large red bricked building. Dianna pulled her car up to the front of the school. Teenagers were all over the front of the building and in the parking lot.

Alexis looked all over through the window. "Aw man, I don't see them." She pouted.

Dianna turned around and looked at me with a teasing smile. "Now, sweetie, I packed you some extra cookies to help you make friends. Remember don't talk to strangers and stay away from those meanie bullies."

"Har-D-Har Har that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. Later.." I countered. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door. As soon, as was 15 feet a way. I heard them yell.

"BYE SUNNY! WE LOVE YOU!" They made kissy faces. I turned on my heel gave them the bird and turned back to walk toward the entrance of the school. I heard their laughter slowly fade.

I had just reached the entrance to the school when I felt someone's stare almost pierce through me. Right before I went in I looked around. Nope, nothing, nada.

"I must be paranoid." I muttered walking in.

It looked just like your typical high school. Lockers, classrooms, teachers, students, the whole shabam. I walked to the main office and asked the old secretary, very politely might I add, for my schedule and such. She had narrowed her eyes and looked at me very suspiciously. The look practically screamed this-little-thing-upper-cutted-some-chick-in the-face. I snatched the schedule and marched out to the hallway. Leaning against the wall I read the schedule.

******Rivera, M SoleilTransfer**

******Locker #: 1273 Combination: 26-16-2**

******Class schedule**

******Classes ********Room ********Teacher**

******Period 1 – Homeroom - 312 - Peterson, Lauren**

******Period 2 – English - 206 - Davis, Trisha**

******Period 3 - Chemistry - 312 - Peterson, Lauren**

******Period 4 – Lunch - Cafeteria **

******Period 5 – Art/ Music- 103- Blake, Glenn​**

******Period 6 – P.E – Gymnasium – Gibbs, Louis**

******Period 7 – Spanish 106 - Hernandez, Keyla**

******Period 8 – Calculus - 112 - Johnson, Fredrick**

Ugh, Chemistry. Me + Balancing Equations = EPIC FAILURE. Did I just say that? But, seriously UGH! P.E? Calculus? It's like my own personal hell. How am I going to find my way around this place?

"Hi there." I looked up from the paper and HOLY HIEGHT OF HELL! I think I found Alexis's 6-foot sexy ass guy. He had to be at least 6 ft 5, russet skin, dark black eyes, and black hair. Not only was he tall he was definitely buff. "I'm Jacob Black." He smiled holding his hand out. _(AN. Haha gottcha there didn't I.)_

"Um..Hey. Uh- I'm Sole -I mean- Sunny Rivera." I blurted. Oh wow, that was smart. Very smooth sunny, very smooth. I shook his hand. Mentally slapping myself, I tried to refrain from staring him wide eyed.

"So, your new right?"

"Yup," I said mentally cringing. New girl...Again..

"Wait! Your not that chick who punched Stacce Hall in the nose are you?"

"Yeah, I am that _chick_ What? Is she a girlfriend of yours?"

"Ha. No WAY! She wishes." He laughed. Well, someones over confident.

"Wait, how the hell do you know this? It just happened yesterday."

He shrugged, as if it was a regular thing. "News travels fast, especially gossip." A smile spread across his face, pure amusement. "You? You punched her?"

"Why is it so hard to believe? Bitch had what came to her. And I'm not usually a violent person." Most of the time. Haha. His smile spread.

"I just...uh...not to be mean or anythin' but your pretty damn short." He said quickly.

I raised my head, lifted my nose up in a stuck up manner. "I am 5 ft. 2. 5 ft. 4 with heels. I am sorry I don't have the height of hell. Now, if you excuse me." I turned on my heel and began to walk in some random direction.

"Hey hey, look." He caught to me in no time. I stopped and turned to him, giving him a 'what?' kinda look. "I'm sorry if I offended you, wasn't really thinking." Well, duh. "To make it up to you I'll help you find your class."

Woah, hold up. "Why?" I asked utterly shocked.

His eyes sparkled with a knowing gleam. "Let's just say, you'll thank me eventually."

What a weird kid. He held his hand out for the schedule, which I gave to him. Now that I thought of it. That secretary didn't give me a map...she probably wanted me to get lost.

"So," He said as he read my schedule. "we have English, Homeroom and Calculus together. But don't worry I'll introduce you to the guys. You have few classes with em too. Well, except for Spanish your by yourself."

"That's okay, just show me where it is and I should be okay." He nodded.

"Okay, well, c'mon we don't wanna be late." He led me through the halls. We talked the whole way there. Jake was a nice guy. He was really easy to talk to. I couldn't help but realize the jealous glares from the girls we passed. I mean, he is pretty damn hot. But, at the same time. There's nothing there. And I keep getting this feeling not to think of him that way, thank you my amazing intuitiveness. It felt almost as if there was a big sticker on his forehead that screamed. 'HE'S NOT YOURS STAY THE HELL AWAY. MINE!' I laughed, Jake looked at me with questioning glance, I shook my head. Could you imagine, Jake with a sticker on his forehead walking around. Totally LOL... I never said that...EVER!

"Here it is." He pointed to the door.

"Okay," as I reached the door knob, Jake's hand snatches the knob first.

"Wait!" He looked worried. He was hiding something. "Before you go in. You should know something." He paused, as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"What?" I encouraged. Sorry, I really don't want to be late on my first day at a new school.

"My-broth- friend, Seth, he uh well might stare." stare? I frowned. "No, no don't worry. He's a good guy, a great guy actually when you get to know him." His eyes where completely truthful. I could tell by the way he talked about his friend he really cares about him. Well, how bad could it be?

I shrugged it off. "Okay." I smiled trying to convince what doubt he had. He nodded and opened the door slightly.

"Ladies first." I pushed the door open and walked with Jake right behind me. All the students were talking amongst themselves. The teacher, Mrs. Peterson, was sitting at the desk typing away at her laptop. Jacob walked in front of me to her.

"Mrs. Peterson?" Mrs. Peterson glanced up at him. She looked about in her late 40s with sandy colored hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"We have a new student."

She had confused expression on her face. He gestured toward me. Understanding replaced confusion.

"Ah, Soleil Rivera. Yes. Well, please take a seat. And I'll mark down that your here." She said going back to the land of cyber space.

What? Now, I might be skipping classes. I've never done that...okay maybe once...twice – three times top, I swear.

"Sunny." Jacob said pulling me out of my mental denial rant.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Peterson said looking at Jacob, annoyed that he pulled her away from her typing and from where I was standing she was writing a novel. An _Erotica._ I swear this stuff would make even Alexis and Dianna blush. And they were far more experienced. I mean, I'm no virgin Mary but dear lord, what fantasies involve a water bottle. I think I'm gonna throw up. One thing that made me laugh was the fact it had so many spelling mistakes.

"She likes to be called Sunny." He said staring straight at her confidently.

Clearly annoyed, she said. "Please take a seat, Jacob." And with that she went on with her naughty typing.

Jake rolled eyes and turned to me, "C'mon sit with me and the guys, I'll introduce you. We can talk this whole period and then I'll take you to your locker, unless someone else wants to..." His voice trailed off at the end. He began heading to the back of the room and that's when my eyes met _his._

******So, I decided to give a kinda-sorta cliffy. Tell me what you think.**

******~Clearwater**

******Remember I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Imprinted with a twist

**Okay, new chapter...YAY! I'm excited, are you guys excited. Better be...XP =] I promise to update as fast as I can.**

**Sorry that this one's short.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**~Clearwater**

_'Woah, that was close.'_ On the way I was almost hit by a car. Who was driving?!? Okay, I admit it. Maybe taking a short cut across a busy road wasn't one of my best ideas... but come on stupid driver wasn't paying attention.

Quickly and easily, with only one minor mishap, I reached school. And a few minutes early? Damn you, Leah! But, if I'd went back to sleep and kept dreaming about that sweet, beautiful voice and who it belongs to I most definantly would've been late. I phased back in the woods behind the school and put on the clothes that I had tied on my ankle. Walking up to the back of the school, I found the sneakers I'd left hidden. Hey, you can never be too prepared.

"Hey, Seth! Over here." The guys were waiting to the side of the school. I ran up to them.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil stood there leaning on the wall.

"Hey, guys." I tried to sound like my usual cheery self, but, I could tell I failed miserably.

"What's up with you?" Embry questioned.

"Nuthin', It's nothing!" I said a little too quickly both Embry and Quil gave me suspicious looks. Jacob stared at me and seem to shrug it off.

"C'mon, guys, we can't be late." Just about as we got to the front, I heard her.

"Har-D-Har har guys. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. Later.."

I couldn't believe it. It had to be her.

"It's her it has to be!" I took off, no way I was gonna miss her.

"Dude, where are you going?!" I heard Embry call out. To be honest I barely heard him I was too focused on seeing her, hearing her again.

Skidding around the corner, I stopped. Where is she?

"BYE SUNNY! WE LOVE YOU!" Following the voices. I found her. She was looking in the opposite direction as me so I only saw her from the back. She gave the people in the car, her friends I'm guessing, the bird. Ha! I couldn't help but laugh. She turned around and hit me. Hit me like a school bus.

All my ties. All the things I thought important. Didn't seem as important. Almost like balloons being snipped. Replacing it a steel cord leading to her. The only thing keeping me grounded. My reason for being.

She was beautiful. Tanned skin, dark brown hair that was little passed her shoulders. She wasn't skinny skinny like the models on tv she was average but she definantly had some -ahem assets. I could feel a blush for looking but what can I say. I'm human. Well, sorta human. She was short, well compared to us...and most other people...except for Alice, she looks a little taller. I wanted to see her closer, see her eyes, see her lips....

"Seth, what the hell man?" Embry yelled angrily. I didn't reply. I didn't even look at him all I did was point to her. My....My....My....imprint....

"What about her? Just some girl." Tearing my eyes away from her, I glared at Embry. Just some girl? She is everything. The girl of my dreams. Literally...voice, girl same thing.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" Jacob's voice said turning serious. All I could do was nod like an idiot.

"She's cute." Quil said approvingly.

"Y'kno now that you mention it, she's kinda hot." I elbowed Embry in the rib. I heard a satisfying crack.

"OW!"

"Well, later guys. See ya later...possibly." I smiled and began walking away. I couldn't help it. I finally imprinted!

"Hey, where are you going?" Jake said grabbing my arm.

"Going to meet the love of my life?" I said confused, pointing in her direction.

"Uh, no. I'm gonna go meet her."

"Why?" I suddenly felt defensive. Jake was going to meet my girl before I do? WAIT! My girl? Is it weird that I'm already so deeply in love with her...and....she doesn't even know...Well this is going to be hard explain. WHAT WILL I TELL MOM!?

"Well, I can't let you scare her away. You'll come on to her too strong. Just go to class and we'll meet you there."

"Oh...kay..." I felt a jealous pang. Wow. Jealous already. This is going to be VERY HARD to explain. Oh, shit. How will I tell her that I'm werewolf. Okay technically the term is wolf shapeshifter but whatever.

"Later." Jake walked off.

"C'mon Lover-boy." Embry said practically dragging me to class. "we can't be late or Peterson will kill us." We started walking to class.

"Hey Seth?"

"Ya, Quil?" I said absentmindedly.

"What are you going to do about Stacce?"

Oh...Shit...

**OoOoOoOoOh, a twist. Did you see that coming? Alright I love reviews so don't forget to. Okay, so I wanted to do this last chapter but...I forgot... I haven't really revealed what Sunny and her 2 friends, Dianna and Alexis, are. And I want you guys to start guessing. And if you get the answer right. Your reward will be! Drum roll, please? The satisfaction of being the first person to know. Lmao j/k. It will be a character created by you, in this crazy Post-Breaking Dawn Fanfic. Just thought I'd throw that in there. Okay CLUES!!!**

**Alexis, Dianna and Sunny all used to go to the same boarding school in London, Luminarium Acadamy aka L*A . What other famous school in London has gifted students? *hin hint* In the book world.**

**Sunny said her eyes show the truth. She said they were almost cat-like. What type of mythical creature has been linked to cats all throughout history. *hint hint* _Cat familiars_**

**Big Hint that I didnt even put bold. Goes with clue 1** TWILIGHT SAGA'S #1 ARCH NEMESIS IN BOTH LITITURE AND MEDIA WISE! (even though they're nothing a like...til now)

**Okay first 2 clues if no one guesses it I will post some o\more throughout the next chapter.**

**Bye Bye!**

**~Clearwater**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Chapter will be up later today just give me a few hours. **

**DING DING DING! Congratulations Lolagurll124(I corrected this just 4 u) you are correct!!! YAY! You have to message me your OC details. I will send you a message with the info.**

**Let's answer the Clues.**

Alexis, Dianna and Sunny all used to go to the same boarding school in London, Luminarium Acadamy aka L*A . What other famous school in London has gifted students? *hint hint* In the book world.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Sunny said her eyes show the truth. She said they were almost cat-like. What type of mythical creature has been linked to cats all throughout history. *hint hint* _Cat familiars_

**Witches**

**Big Hint that I didnt even put bold. Goes with clue 1** TWILIGHT SAGA'S #1 ARCH NEMESIS IN BOTH LITITURE AND MEDIA WISE! (even though they're nothing a like...til now)

**HARRY POTTER!**

**BTW I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! I DONT OWN TERMS FROM NIGHT WORLD!**

**Well, that's all for now folks...I almost wrote Forks...I need to get out of the house...**

**~Clearwater**


	6. Chapter 5: Spritual Memories

**BTW year after Breaking Dawn. Jake, Embry, and Quil had to stay back because they missed a lot of school. I mean in Eclipse he runs away and it didn't sound like he went to school in Breaking dawn so he's stayed back a year and is graduating Yay! Sunny turns 18 soon.. Seth was about 16 in Breaking Dawn so yup timings a okay.**

**Let me double check.**

**Twilight – Jake 16 Bella 17 Edward 17...  
New Moon-Jake 17 Bella 18 Seth 15 (we'll say a month or 2 away from his 16th)**

**Eclipse – Jake 17 Bella 18 Seth 16**

**Breaking Dawn – Jake 18 Bella 19 okay technically 18 Seth 16 almost 17 Perfect =]**

**Poor Jakey-kinz he failed. That's what he gets for skipping school.**

**Just thought I'd clear this up.**

**~Clearwater**

Looking into his eyes something inside me changed. It was like being struck by lightning. Pleasant and yet unpleasant. I felt vulnerable.

I was sinking and falling. Falling deeper and deeper into an emotion...a feeling I'd always tried to avoid.

'Oh no. Oh no. Please no. Not this not now. Not the Soulmate Principle.'

Tearing my gaze away from his, I kept my eyes down. I don't trust them to look up.

I took the empty seat beside Jake. Although I sat the farthest away from him, I could feel it. The attraction, the pull to him, the invisible bond.

"Okay, so Sunny, this is Embry, Quil, and Seth." He said pointing to each of guys, who all had the similar native american features. But oh HOT DAMN! They were built and I mean yummy delicous built not over the top work out steroids built. Wait..._his _name is Seth. It's cute, innocent, and-and COMPLETELY NOT LIKE ME. Me? Innocent? Ha! Cute? Okay, I'm pretty cute because of my size but other then that I'm pretty bad-ass.

I waved and said a quick, "Hey." Embry and Quil began arguing about something, but when they pulled cars into the matter-well I *ahem* had to make my statement. But when Jake disagreed, Aw man did that turn into a full on debate. It felt comfortable, except, Seth was talking to his friends and not me. Okay, I know that sounds self centered but he wouldn't even look at me. I mean sure he said 1 or 2 things to me, other than that. Zip. Zero. Nada. Nothing. Pissed me off. NO! Bad Sunny DO NOT THINK THAT WAY! You will not get involved with the guy. The normal, human, cute, hot, sexy-NO FOCUS! No matter what happens you will stay away. He is OFF LIMITS!

"Okay so Sunny we have English together so I'm gonna take you to your locker and show you to class." He turned to Seth for second and turned back to me. "And you have Chemistry with Seth so he'll take you to that class." . . .Chemistry. With. Seth. How fucking ironic is that.

Before I could stop myself. My mind floated to a place it'd never gone to before. Well, once. For the briefest moment I considered it. I considered making him mine, completely mine. I'll perform the-

NO!

I will never force him to be with me. Not after...

Man-oh-man I really needed to get out of the room before I seduce him in the middle of class. What a impression that would make.

Snapping me out of my inner turmoil, Jake asks "You cool with that?"

I couldn't say anything so I nodded...like a dork.

Before Jake could say anything else class ended by the sound of a loud bell. Talk about saved by the bell. I picked my bag and hoodie as quickly as possible before I pounced on the poor guy. It was driving me mad! The strong attraction, the desire it was way too intense. I need to call Dianna or Lexi. Aw man. They're gonna get a kick out of this.

Okay, okay. Sunny, focus chica. You are a confident young women and you can make it through one day with your cute soulmate without jumping him. Like HELL! I barely made it through one class. Oh shit. _Chemistry._ ¡Ah Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? I can't even think straight, this has got me all screwed up.

I'll be Okay all I have to do is survive today and then when I get home I have to check The Book of Shadows. And call Mina. 'Cuz Mina knows all.

English class went by way too quickly. It had been pretty easy because the class had been reading a novel I already read. _Taming of The Shrew_ by William Shakespeare.

But it was time for the class I'd been dreading. Chemistry. Jake had completely abandoned me and said Seth would come and take me to the classroom. He was being very pushy. Almost like he was trying to get Seth and I alone. It's probably just me.

I'll make small talk and be quiet & cute. Okay. Deep breaths.

I'd been standing in front of my locker for 2 minutes trying to figure this out and quite possibly looked like a complete wierdo. A small sigh slipped from my lips sometimes being a witch isn't easy. Sometimes? Talk about all the time.

"Sunny?" I froze. Seth. Okay, No big deal. Just stay calm and collected. Slowly closing my locker trying to put off looking at him. You can do this. "Ready to go?"

"Hey and yeah I'm ready." I hadn't realized this but my eyes were perfectly placed an inch or two under his lips and that's the first thing I saw. If I just stand on my toes and pull him down...no bad sunny. But as I ripped my eyes away from his lips and my eyes met his HELLO fireworks. He smiled and before I could stop myself, I smiled back. Oh this is going to be harder than I thought.

Walking down the hall with Seth and all the girls glaring angrily was well was both helluva fun but ridiculously annoying. Why the hell do they keep glaring? I can practically feel their seething stares burning through me.

"Uh Seth?" I kept looking at the girls that were planning my un-timely death.

"Yeah?"

"Why do they keep looking at me like that?" He looked at me confused and looked at the girls staring angrily.

He shrugged, "Probably 'cuz were helping you out so much."

What? "Why would that bother _them_ so much?" I tried to cover my face with my hair. I really don't like the attention.

"Well, we don't really hang out with people outside of our..um..group. I guess.." He looked past me, a big toothy grin replaced the serious look. "But don't worry. I heard you can defend yourself."

"How does everyone know about that?" I whined. He chuckled and before he could say it. "Ya Ya news travels fast I get it. I get it."

Right then we reached the room. Seth gestured for me to go first.

The room was kinda big, I guess Mrs. Peterson has 2 rooms? Makes sense, I guess. It had some lab tables set up in rows, 2 per table. A huge dry erase board took up the whole front wall.

"No one sit down." She commanded from behind us. All the other students that had sat down quickly shuffled to their feet and stood around awkwardly. Mrs. Peterson wheeled in a big tv.

"Today we will be picking new seats and watching a video." What are we five? And I swear if Bill Nye the Science Guy is in that video I will die.

Guys in the room said a bunch of 'Yes''s and the girls squealed happily. Yup, we are five.

She pulled out a black top hat filled with small pieces of paper. Yup, I was right we're back in 3rd grade. "The hat has half of your names in it, after you pick a partner you are partners for the rest of the year. No trading partners. Soleil your first." She held the hat towards me. Well then. I grabbed a small paper

Please let it be Seth. Please let it be Seth. Wait! No. Not Seth. Not Seth. Not Seth!

I unfolded the paper.

_Thesa Johnson _Ah, what relief. Before I could say the name. The letters _**moved**_. Letters began to shift and swirl around on the paper. Glowing a light green. I stared wide eyed. The letters were green! But I didn't do it. Or did I? Maybe not on purpose. Damn. I'm already losing control.

The letters froze and the green glow faded. But something was different. The writing wasn't written in Mrs. Peterson's writing. It was written in _**mine.**_

_Seth Clearwater _

It mocked me.

There was no way around it. "Seth Clearwater." He was staring at me confused, his eyes darted between me and the paper. Oh sugar honey ice tea. Please tell me that he didn't see the letters dance around the paper like ballerinas.

"Well, that's quite odd." Mrs. Peterson's bored but confused voice said. "His name wasn't even in the hat." She shrugged it off and continued through the kids.

"What coincidence, huh?" I said nervously to him.

He had that adorable smile on his lips. "Ya, but it's great isn't it?" He hesitated like he shouldn't of said that, frowning.

"Sure is." I gave him a small smile back, and my favorite smile came back.

"Okay everyone take a seat." Everyone sat with their partners. I took my seat next to Seth and Mrs. Peterson switched the lights out. The movie was really boring and seemed to last forever.

Every now and then I would look over and catch Seth staring at me. Not that I was staring or anything..

But, what really got to me was the way he looked at me. My heart went double time, don't look at him again, I tried to glue my eyes to the tv. But- but the look in his eyes. Like I was the most important person to him. I felt my face turn red.

'He's only a few inches away.' I thought cautiously.

It was un bearable. The electricity that seemed to be going through me set every nerve on fire. I was going insane. Every breath I took was careful, I tried not to move, tried to focus on the dumb movie. But I couldn't. Because all I wanted to do was reach out and hold his hand or have him pull me into an embrace.

I kept my fists clenched shut, my nails nearly piecing my skin. My breaths were quick and almost painful. The electricity was unbearable.

I snuck a glance at Seth and was in shock. His position reflected my own except for the fact that he was slightly trembling and his eyes were closed shut. His breathing was fast and his trembling was going to get worse. But I could stop it. All I had to do was...put...my....hand....on....his....

**BRRRINNNG!**

Damn it ALL!

Students began picking up there things and shuffling out.

My hand was just above his. His eyes weren't closed anymore but staring at my hand. Yearning almost. I clenched my fist and whipped it away.

I quickly grabbed all my things and ran out. I didn't know if he followed me because the next thing that happened was-as I turned the corner a tall girl almost walked into me. My reflexes were 10 steps ahead of me. On the tip of my foot, I spun around gracefully and then froze.

The raven haired girl in front of me was carrying a bunch of papers, which scattered on the floor as she tripped.

"Ouch!" She yelped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going." She apologized and began grabbing papers.

"Oh no. It's okay. It was me who wasn't paying attention." I dropped to my knees and began gathering papers.

**Act 2 scene 5**

I raised an eye brow. A script.

"Uh hey is this a script?" Her dark eyes met mine. They sparkled happily.

"Yeah, I'm in the school play and I was practicing...while walking." She laughed.

I gave her the papers, I'd collected. We both stood up and she shoved the papers into a folder and tucked it into the big bag she'd been carrying. She held her hand out, "Hi I'm Andrea. Andrea Redflower. But most people call me Andy."

"Soleil Rivera, but you can call me Sunny." I felt obligated to tell her my full name, I mean – she told me hers. Her hand was warm, and I felt it instantly.

Her heart, her spirit is pure. Her intentions will always be from a kindest of hearts.

Just as her heart was a beauty all in its own she was beautiful.

Andy was tall and lean. She looked like she worked out, unlike me, my working is getting the mail. She had light russet skin and and long straight raven black hair. One thing that stood out drastically were her eyes. They were a bright vibrant blue and seem to go perfectly with her heart-shaped face and high cheek bones. And did I mention she was tall. Is everyone here freakishly tall?!?

"Um, so do you have lunch next?" She asked pulling me outta lala land.

"Ya, I do." Oh man, I have to face Seth after my complete psycho-ness during chemistry and then me running out of their like death was at my heels. Damn it all!

"Oh! Then you gotta sit with me and my friends. You'll tottally love it!" She said enthusiastically. She seemed like a very happy and vibrant person, she kinda reminded me of a young Mina. Although they looked nothing a like they both seem to have that uncanny optimism.

Ah hell, what do I have to lose?

"Sure, that'd be great!" I said happily.

"C'Mon this way." She began leading me towards the caf.

As I realized on the way to the caf and the slow wait in line, Andy is a chatterbox. Which works for me. I more of a listener then a talker anyways.

As we waited in line, Andy began telling me everything about the school. The teachers, the rules, the classes.

"Oh Hey Chrystal wait up," She said in mid sentence, to a thin girl with short, blonde hair. The girl waved frantically back, nodding her head.

Andy paid for her lunch while grabbed a snapple and some chocolate chip cookes. I'm not hungry but there isn't anythin' a chocolate chip cookie can't fixed. Paying quickly I walked up to the two girls chatting excitedly.

When Andy saw me she ran over hooked arms with me and practically dragged me to the girl named Crystal.

"Chrys this is Sunny. Sunny this is Crystal my oh so fab gossip queen." I said a queit hey, while Crystal's eyes lit up with realization.

"Omigosh! It's YOU! I've heard a lot of things bout ya but OHMIGOSH you got to like tell me everything!" Crystal's hazel eyes sparkled.

"Uh Okay- woah!" Crystal grabbed my hand and hauled me, with Andy following, to a near round table.

The three of us sat down at the almost completely occupied table.

Andy took the seat to my right while Crystal sat to my left.

"Okay so guys this is Sunny. Sunny this is my sister Elle and my friends, Paige, Alani, and uh-um Lacey..." Andy trailed off at the end, hesitating.

I didn't even need anyone to tell me that Lacey hated me, I could see it plain as day on her face.

Lacey looked eerily familiar. She wore a lot of eyeliner and mascara, cotton candy sparkly pink lip gloss that made her lips look like plastic. Her face powdered looked almost fake, I guess she was pretty except for the fact that her skin tight clothes and raccoon eyes made her look like a- like- well pretty much like a skank. And I could tell by the root of her that she's a natural blond just as much as I am.

Oh. My. Fucking. Gods.

She's a Staccee CLONE!

And guessing by her glare she heard about me breaking her Queen Bee's nose. Uh-oh..

"Uhm- Well Hi there Sunny, I'm the smart half of the Redflower twins." Andy's sister, Elle, said quickly trying to break the tense atmosphere that had suddenly appeared.

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"You wish!" Elle teased.

I could tell at first glance these two were twins. Identical, in fact. The only way I could tell 'em apart was because Elle had raven black hair that was cut short above her shoulders, framing heer heart shaped faced perfectly. Both had their tall and I mean TALL figures and athletic bodies. Seriously is everyone here frickin 10-feet tall.

Well, except for one. As the sisters argued Paige gave me a quiet 'hello.'

Paige has very pretty teal color eyes and had curly red hair. Her oval face was the color of cream and had light freckles across her cheeks and nose. She looked very sweet and kind. She was short like me but was an inch or two taller.

"Hey Pai looks like your not the smallest 'nymore." A cocoa colored girl giggled.

"Hey there, I'm Alani. I know, my girl Andy here already introduced me but I feel I should make a dramatic intro!" She said giving me a big friendly grin. I smiled back, this girl kept them together. I could sense it.

Alani skin was dark and rich, like melted chocolate with eyes to match. Her dark hair was layered to her shoulders. She was very very very skinny but to a healthy point.

"It's uh very nice to meet everyone." I said forcing a smile although I could feel Lacey's loathing seeping into my skin. This is going to be a very very long year.

Her chestnut eyes glared at me, waiting me to flinch or fall back. Oh Hell no, I'm not gonna give in so easily. I didn't with Stacce and I most definitely will not give in to Lacey.

"So, Omigosh Sunny," wow Chrystal 'omigoshed!' a lot. "You've been hanging out with the Quileute guys."

"OoOoOoo the Quileutes." Alani smiled devilishly.

"Um.. Andy, Elle aren't you two Quileutes?" Paige asked quietly as she took a bite of her salad.

Andy nodded as Elle answered, "Half actually, my mom's from upstate new york. While, dad's from here. My bro hangs out with the guys." Elle said pointing in a direction. I followed it and saw them, Jake and the others. The 3 of them, Jake, Quil and Embry, were fooling around like brothers. But my se- I mean Seth was just sitting there. He looked upset. My heart ached, I hope I didn't hurt his feeling by running out on him.

"Mhmmm..Paul..." Alani said dreamily. "He sure is sexy with capital HAWT!"

"Ewww..he's such a hot head though. And watch it! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Andy said grossed out.

"And he has a girlfriend." Elle added, equally disgusted.

"Ugh I know. A girl can dream, can't she." She sighed.

"So your half quileute?" I questioned.

"Uh ya Paul and us...we have different mom's but we live with our bro and dad." Elle said sadly as she picked at her french fries."

Andy quickly lightened up the mood. "But s'okay cuz' dad's always workin' and Paul's always at the Blacks' house. He's dating Jacob Black's older sister."

"Oh.." I said awkwardly.

"So anyways, you just gots to like tell us about hanging out with 'em" Crystal urged.

"Ya, Come on dish!" Alani added.

"Ya we just all want to hear _all_ about it." Lacey said sarcastically. She was trying to get under my skin but CHING! CHING! It flies off of my bullshit tolerance armor.

"I don't know what you guys want me to say," I said ignoring Lacey's remark. "All they did is show me to class."

"But question is why?" Alani said bewildered.

"What d'ya mean?"

"They never do that!" She exclaimed.

"Yup yup. Never ever!" Crystal said nodding her head, making her short blond curls bounce around.

"Never?"

"Never!" Everyone said in unison, I jumped. Startled I looked around, everyone suddenly became very interest in their food.

My face must've looked like a big ol' question mark, because Alani looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh COME ON! Don't be so naïve." Alani said slamming her hand on the table. "You've been hanging out with hottest guys in school!"

I tilted my head to the side. Ya, they are pretty damn hot but Jake, Quil and Embry gave me a brotherly feeling. No attraction what so ever. But Seth.....that was a _whole_ other story.

"Oh." I squeaked.

"But don't get your hopes up." Crystal sighed.

"They never date."

"Yup Yup. Never ever." Andy teased. Crystal stuck her tongue out at her.

"But seriously, they don't" Elle said in a serious tone.

"Well, that's not true." Andy quirked, "Jacob and Embry just aren't interested. Embry goes on dates he doesn't date. He's a heart breaker. And Seth-" I know I shouldn't be eager to hear her say "he's single too" but those are the words I wish I heard. But that wasn't the case.

"He's in a serious relationship with Stacce Hall. Very _very __**serious.**_" Lacey said smugly. Now I know the other reason she seemed so familiar. She was in my Chem class. She saw me almost hold his hand and lean into him. She had an evil smile plastered on her face.

I closed my eyes and stared at my snapple bottle, there was a clear crack in the glass. My hair fell around my face. Tears were fighting their way out.

My heart was shattering into millions of pieces and Lacey was tap dancing on it while she kissed Stacce's ass.

No, don't let her get to you. Seth was just some guy.

But he wasn't and that was the problem.

I put on a confident fake smile and looked Lacey in the eyes.

Her smile wavered.

"Well Seth must be very happy with his girlfriend made from China. Now tell me how does Ken feel about his girl dating other men?" She frowned. I gasped. "And who will keep the Barbie California Dream Van." I shook my head. "The world as we know it will come to an end."

After a few silent seconds the table burst into laughter. Paige tried stifling her laugh, but couldn't. Jake and the guys were laughing just as hard as we were. Seth's head hit the table with a 'thud' almost in embarrassment. Had they heard? All the way from there?

Lacey turned beet red with anger and huffed. She stood up and stormed off. Mumbling something about 'stupid bitch. Wish I lived in forks. Gotta tell Stacce. Seth flirting in chemistry.'

"Holy shit, girl! We are gonna be bff's" Alani said trying to calm down. "I hate that bitch!"

Paige held a hand to her chest trying to put herself together. "Thanks Sunny. That really made my day." She giggled shyly.

"No prob. Just doin' what I do best." I said leaning back in my chair. But wait-

"Why do you guys hang out with her then?"

"She uses us" Alani says, she dabbs her mouth with napkin.

"Ya, just because her precious Stacce changed schools." Andy added.

"Why?"

"Better cheerleading squad."

"Figures." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ya and her robots followed her to Forks but Lacey has some strict 'rents."

"They wouldn't let her change schools." Elle said finishing for her twin.

Everyone suddenly fell silent.

"Nice one Shorty" Jacob laughed in my ear.

"You heard?" I asked

"Sure did." Just as I turned my head his hand quickly grabbed my last cookie.

"Hey!" I giggled. But he ate it in one bite. Gone. Noooooo my cookie. Tear. "You Jerk."

"Not my fault, your slow...Man I was hopin' you had more.." He said leaning on my chair. The girls were speechless. The sat there staring wide eyed. "Ladies." He said with a wave. The girls all stuttered a hello.

"You need to talk to him." He whispered in my ear. Seth. He looked depressed...because of me..

"I don't know what your talking about." I said taking a sip from my snapple looking away from him. "Why are you being so pushy anyway?"

"Please?"

I sighed. "I don't know, maybe. Can't you just say that I'm sorry?"

"He won't tell me anything but I know it's about you."

"How?"

"Just talk to him, okay?" He said quickly changing the subject. I nodded and watched him walk away.

"Woah." Crystal said.

"Holy woah." Andy said dazed.

"Holy SHIT!" Paige exclaimed. We all stared at wide eyed, she blushed red.

"That a girl!" Alani said slappin her arm playfully. We all laughed and picked our trays up and dumped them in the trash.

"So Sunny. What do you have next?" Andy asked.

"I dunno it says Art or Music."

"Oh you get to choose and when you get there they'll sign you in. You get to take that class for the rest of the semester."

"Oh," It didn't take me second to decide seeing as I hate playing instruments and singing. "Art."

"Okay, Ill show you the way. I'm in music, there close to each other."

She led me to a dark hallway. Some of the lights barely worked. And what I'd could tell from the horrible sound coming from one of the rooms the instruments weren't in the best of shape either.

"The school cut the budget for the arts center part of the school so," She paused a moment. "We just make do."

I nodded.

"Well, here it is." She pointed to the door.

"Later, Gater."

"In a while, crocodile." We laughed. And tradition is born.

The Art room was split in half. One half had long tables with chairs while the other side there were easels and old pottery wheel. I can tell from here on out, I'm gonna be here a lot.

"Hey Sunny." Quil waved. I liked Quil, he was nice, buff yet sweet. "Come sit over here."

I walked over to the table and sat by him. I smiled at him he was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

Mr. Blake was young and had a rebellious look in his eyes. He had long dirty blond hair that was tied at the nape of his neck, his body was long and stringy.

"Hello, class!" He said happily. "Do I have a- wait!" He pointed at me.

"New?"

"Yep."

"Soleil?"

"Sunny, but yes."

"Sunny, got it. Welcome to Art!" He said dramatically, his hands in the air. "Alright, now Thesa. What is Art?"

A dark short haired girl's head snapped up. "Uhm- expressing your feelings into something visible." Mr. Blake nodded thinking.

"Ya, I get that but let's dig deeper." He looked around the room, waiting for a volunteer but when he got non, he frowned.

_Don't call on me. Don't call on me._

"Sunny, how about you?" Damn it! Today just isn't my day.

"Well," how do I explain art. The inner workings of a person's mind? "It's being able to show who you are without any words or showing who you really are"

"Perfect! And that is what we are doing today." His eyes sparkled with excitement. Man, this guy must really love to teach. "You will be showing your peers who you really are. Almost like a self portrait."

"So we're just gonna be looking in mirrors and drawing our selves. Sorry teach I did that in like 3rd grade." Some blond haired kid said lazily, he leaned back in chair. I looked back at him, he met my gaze and he blew me a kiss!? Gross. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"No Fred. Not like that. And please do not harass our female students." I shook his head. "You will be drawing yourself, but not as you. As what you see yourself. It cannot be human."

"Wait translation teach, what as an alien." The kid Fred smirked. Soft laughing and giggling went through everyone.

"No. As an obeject, or scene, or anything else. But, no people. Something that represents you."

"Like an animal or somethin'?" Quil said from beside me.

"Yes. Yes just like that!" Mr Blake exclaimed. "It can be painted, charcoal, pastel, anything as long as it represents you."

Everyone started getting up and chattering loudly.

Quil looked at me, "Go ahead. I'm thinking." I smiled, he smiled back and went off to get the things he needed.

Something that represents me. What do I love the most? That makes me who I am...

Nature. A tree? No. A flower? No. Mountains? No.

AH! I just don't know. I laid my head on the table.

"Having trouble?" Quil asked with some pencils and paper.

I nodded. "What are you doing?" He shrugged.

"An animal."

"Which one?"

"You'll see." He smiled all knowingly

I was about to say something when Mr Blake cut in.

"So Sunny, what do you have cookin' in your head."

"Right now Mr Blake, nothin'." I picked my head up. "I don't know what to do."

"Well my motto is when you don't know what to do," He picked up a sketch book and pencil. "Do something you don't know how to do."

"Uh Translation please." Mr Blake was becoming my favorite teacher. He's very easy to talk to.

"Have you ever closed your eyes and imagine?"

"Imagine what?"

"EXACTLY! So close those eyes and draw what you see!" He smiled a big grin.

"Whatever you say your the teacher."

"Great! Now hop to it." He began circling to other student, questioning them.

I looked at Quil, he was very clearly amused at what he'd just seen. "Are you sure he's not the Drama Teacher?" I laughed, he laughed with me.

"He can be over the top."

I looked at the sketch book and flipped it open. Pencil in hand, I closed my eyes. And then it hit me.

I let myself go, not really knowing what I was drawing and yet knowing completely. The minutes ticked by slowly and although the room was full of students, all I heard was the soft ticking of the clock.

Tick, tick, tick,tick.

I'm completely relaxed. No problems, no worries. Just breathe in and breathe out.

I wish things could work between _him_ and I. I know being with him would be easy like breathing.

Just breathe in and breathe out.

Simple. Easy. Just two people. In love. Together. No lies. No Secrets. Just like...Just like breathing...

"So let's see what imagining has given us!" I jumped. "Well Miss Sunny, I'd say you very well did know what you were doing!" I raised an eyebrow. What he talking about I had no idea what I was doing. For all I know there could be a bunch of swirls on the paper, that's how deep in thought and tuned in my feelings I was.

"Huh?"

"Ya Sunny come back to Earth, just look!" Quil pointed to my drawing.

"Woah!"

A jaguar. The feline almost looked alive, almost pouncing out of the paper. All you could see was it's face and shoulders, but it the great animal was walking across the paper. Her head turned almost as if she heard us and looked at us with intelligent eyes. Spots placed perfectly on her body, small on the face but growing larger as it went down her shoulders. The shading on the paper made it look as if the sun was rising, and behind it's body were small hints of jungle.

"I drew this?" I thought out loud.

"Of course! See what you can do when you just close your eyes!" He awed. "Although this isn't an Egyptian Mau, it reminds me of Bast." He continued. "May I?" I shrugged.

He studied my drawing from it muscled shoulders to intelligent eyes.

"Bast?" Quil asked.

Before Mr Blake could answer, I said, "Bastet the Cat goddess-" I shut my mouth, stopping myself. Maybe I shouldn't talk much. I could really go on and on about this goddess.

"Continue." Mr Blake said without looking up.

"Goddess of the East, the rising sun, of Sensual pleasure, and protection. She protected the Pharaoh, right?" Of course she did, she protected her father Ra. But let's play dumb.

Wait! Sensual pleasure. That explains so much.

"Yes, the Maus are sacred to Bast. She represents the duality in all women. Docile yet aggressive, loving, nurturing yet ferocious." He paused searching his thoughts. "And by night a different creature entirely. She turns into a cat to protect her father, Ra. Becoming the Goddess of the Sun and the Moon." By now I was fidgeting with a piece of my hair. Relax. He's just giving his opinion.

"You got all that from a drawing?" Quil asked amazed.

"Yes, it just reminded me of the goddess." He smiled. "Now tell me what color is her fur?" He could my drawing her? Just like I did.

"White with green eyes."

He raised an eyebrow, "White is the color of purity." he mumbled, looking away. "Well, keep up the good work." He smiled.

"Now, Quil what have you got there?" I only saw it briefly but it was clear what he had drawn.

A wolf with chocolate brown fur howling at the moon.

And then, I blacked out.

Not to be weird or anything, but this happens a lot.

My body kinda goes on auto-pilot. And I go through the day, talking and being normal. I'll seem out of it but normal.

But what sucks the most is the memory flash and waking up with a major head ache. Ugh.

_It must be very far back in time because the land was still untouched from civilization._

_Trees that were hundreds of years old towered above and beautiful greenery stretched out as far as the eye could see._

_Where I stood, I could see myself a century younger version of myself. Her hair reached to her waist in small waves, her skin perfectly tanned, her lean body covered only by a dress made of hide. She vaguely reminded me of Pocahontas..._

_This is strange thing is, this has never happened. I always go through memories in 1__st__ person point of view never like this. _

_And then I saw why._

_She was leaning over a man, who was covered by a small blanket. Tending to his wounds. _

_A small fire burned lighting up the darkening sky. But it also showed me why I wasn't seeing this from her perspective. Her body was slightly translucent, glowing sparkly green. Like a ghost. No. A spirit._

_She was softly chanting, a spell. I took a few steps closer, a healing spell._

_The man's evident cuts and stabs began to heal as she held the palms of her hands slightly above them._

_When she was done. She spoke in language I couldn't recognize but could understand._

_"I will give you a gift. A gift that will require much responsibility. The legacy of my people will continue in yours. You will become my Spirit warriors." With that she placed a small kiss on his forehead._

_Reality shifted and turned. I blacked out again or more specifically whited out. Because white was all I saw._

**WOW! 10 pages! I wanted to make this loooong. Did ya like the Barbie comment it was one of my favs. **

**Leave a Review!**

**~Clearwater**


	7. Chapter 6: What!

**Wow guys sooo SORRY! I haven't updated in a while because apparently purple Dell Laptops are defected and mine crashed. So I took it to Geek Squad to see if it could be fixed and rescue some of my data (2 chapters which I worked my ass off to write. For you guys. And a Seth and Sunny animated video that I spent 3 weeks perfecting. But no such luck. My data was deleted and my laptop wouldn't even turn on.) So I bought a new laptop, green, they don't even make the purple ones anymore. Bleh...**

**So enjoy this amazing chappie lmao!! **

Well, this is great.

My imprint ran away from me...then made fun of me during lunch...Just Great...

What am I going to do?

Other than love her, of course.

I sat anxiously in English class. Miss Davis was making this period excruciatingly long. First, I had to read 2 chapters of a book I didn't really understand and then write an essay of what is going on. Okay, I don't even understand the name! Damn you Shakespeare. Ugh, this sucks.

But maybe this class feels so long because I reaaaalllly wanna see her again. I'd been too much of a wuss to talk to her in lunch, to ask her about what the hell happened in Chemistry. Something weird happened when we picked partners...but I don't really remember because I was too stoked that she was my partner...

The big problem is that its the last period of the day and no one had seen Sunny since she had Art with Quil.

Man..Imprinting really messes up your head...

**BRRRIINNNGG!**

I jumped at the sound of the bell, everyone began to shuffle out. I gathered my things and started towards the door.

"WAIT!" Miss Davis yells. AH WHAT _NOW! "_Don't forget to read the next chapter. Thank you. Your dismissed." Well, that was stupid. Half the class is already gone.

_'Okay time to find her.'_ Now then, she had art with Quil last period. So, I should be able to catch her at her locker if I run..

Am I that crazy?

took off running..

_yes.._

I turned at the corner, yelling 'sorry' as I nearly run into the innocent bystanders.

"Hey Seth, where are you going?!" Jacob yelled as I flashed by him.

"The Love of My Life!!" Was all I said.

_'Where is she?' _

Did I go the wrong way?

I stopped as I saw the familiar dark hair and short figure. Surrounded by her new friends, Paul's sisters and that Crystal chick.

"Ohmigod you drew this?!" I heard Crystal yell.

"It's amazing!" Paul's sister awed at a small sketch book.

"Holy Crap!" The other added...Elle? Or is it Andy? I can never tell the difference.

"Yea I know, I couldn't believe it either!!!" Sunny said enthusiastically as she took the sketch book back.

Okay I know that I've only known her for a day, but I've heard her voice in my dreams for months now. It never sounded this over the top happy and indifferent.

"Well, girlies. I must be on my way. See you tomorrow." She smiled and practically skipped away.

Girlies?

The girls gave her good byes and went their ways. Didn't they see how out of it she sounded?

Of course not. They've only known her for a few hours.

"Uh Hey Sunny!" I called. She froze and turned on her heels. Her beautiful face, frozen in confusion.

I caught up to her, I fought a smile. But failed miserably, the feeling I get when I'm around her indescribable. Like a surge of happiness, of pure love.

My smile turned to a frown as I stared into her eyes. They looked like a doll's eyes. Glazed over, no light. No fire that she showed in that debate with Jake, that I want to get to know.

"Oh Hiya Seth!" She said automatically. Her face showing no emotion but that frightening happiness. She held her books, close to her chest as she said, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

She sounds robotic. Nothing like before..

"Um..Yeah I've been looking for you. I wanna talk to you about Chemistry." I said cautiously.

"I don't think we should see each other."

My heart stopped, "What?"

"I think it would be best if you stayed away from me!" She said still in that happy unwavering voice.

I couldn't speak, it felt as if someone punched me in the gut, knocking my breath straight out of me.

"Well, I guess that's it. Buh-bye!" She said robotically, spinning around. "Oh wait!" She looked over her shoulder,smiling, her eyes blank, she said. "You had something to ask me?"

I shook my head.

"Okie Dokie, Bye then!"

I watched as she pranced away.

There were only a few people in school left, the people who walk home. The roar of the school buses coming to life echoed throughout the nearly empty school. People rushed by me.

"Damn it! I knew I needed the car today!" That kid, Fred yelled. "Faith, if you wanna get to work on time and not miss the bus then get your ass on high gear!"

"Okay okay!" The cute strawberry blond said trying to calm him.

They ran out of the school, but all I did was stand frozen to this spot..in the middle of the hallway.

My spirit feels crushed. Like thousands of trucks ran over it again and again and again.

"Seth.." Jake's voice surprised me, melting me from my frozen position.

I opened my mouth to respond but I felt broken...stabbed in the heart.

His eyes looked at me sadly.

Pity.

"I didn't think- I never thought-" Jake started.

"No, it's okay..It's what she wants..Whatever makes her happy." I said staring at the floor.

"C'mon kiddo..You wanna go to the Cullens?"

"Sure.." I followed him out of the school.

Outside we took off our clothes tying them to our ankles and phasing quickly.

I followed the russet colored wolf until I fell in pace with him.

How? How could she not feel it? What did I do? I didn't come on too strong?

_'Maybe that's it.'_ I completely forgot that Jake could hear my thoughts.

_'What?'_

_'Maybe you didn't come on strong enough.' _Confusion melted through me..along with some anger.

_'Do I or don't I make up your mind!'_

_'I know that she can't NOT have any feelings for you..She feels it too..'_

_'Obviously not..'_

_'Seth..You just have to get to know her..'_

_'Well that's not going to happen.'_

_'Don't give up!' J_ake's mind said loudly_. 'You're aren't seriously considering giving up are you?'_

I slowed down to a trot and stopped completely.

Give up?

I thought back to when I first saw her. The moment I saw her face for the first time, or every time our eyes met and there was that sudden explosion of fireworks. Okay, that sounds cheesy in a chick flick kinda way but it's the truth.

_'No..Never.'_

_'Alright then, that's the head over heels, overly romantic, slight stalker feeling!'_

I barked a few times that sounded like a laugh.

I continued to follow Jake to the Cullens' House.

Both of us fell in a calm silence until it hit me.

'_Jake how was it like when you imprinted?'_

Different feelings, thoughts and pictures bounced around in his head. He strained to put his feelings into words.

_'I don't know how to explain it..' He paused. 'It's like she's the only thing that really matters, all that you do, your future, your plans, your goals, your...your life...It's all for her..'_

He stopped abruptly, I followed suit. Turning towards me, looking straight into my eyes he said.

_'She makes you who you are.'_

**Well here's the next chapter. Sorry once again it's been sooooo long!**

**I was planning to make this longer but it's easier for me to write in Sunny's POV =3 **

**So leave a review if you wish!!!**


	8. Chapter 7:Sexy Phone Calls and Let Downs

**Trying to transfer the stuff in my head to this story....trying....im tryin**

"Aw Man..craaaaaaaaaap.." I groaned.

This memory had been so clear, It had left my head spinning. Pain thrashed around in my head, almost as if it was trying to find a way out.

"Well, good morning Sunshine!" My ears rang, the voice bashed around in my head.

"AH TOO LOUD!" I pressed the palms of my hands to my ears. Dianna? "Where am I?" I mumbled, leaning back.

"In my car, hun." I opened my eyes. And there I was sitting in her sedan.

"MOTHERFU-" She covered my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the pain to stop. But, with my luck, it just got ten times worse.

I pushed Dianna's hand away. "Stop." I said annoyed.

"I hate it when your cranky."

Me too.

Times like this...remind me what I am. I am special. I am the only one of the Realm that has the Powers I do. But, of course, so do the the other Elemental Guardians. Each of us, Elementals, have abilities that "normal" witches... don't.

They come with the gig.

My best friend, Dianna, personifies – well not necessarily an Element but a force of nature- Lightning, Thunder and pretty much all the sucky weather. Let's just say I try not to piss her off too often.

My other close friend, Alexis, personifies Air or Wind, whatever you wanna call it. She so free willed and graceful it'd be obvious to see what element she possesses or possesses her.

Me. Well..

I am the Elemental Guardian of Earth. Awesome name, huh? If you've ever seen _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, you know what my affinity pertains to. Plus, some more...

I can grow an Oak tree in a matter of minutes, create a meadow with wild flowers in about a minute and 5 seconds. That's my fastest time...

But then of course there's Mina Swan, Miss Light A Place On Fire slash Future ruler of us all (Witches..). And Missy Miss Aussie, Bindi Williams AKA Let me Shishkabob You With This Icicle.

Then there are the guys. Eternal Warriors...Really...don't ask..

And together we are the freak shows of the Magickal Realm...Yay?

"I hate this!" I complained. My head pounded at the horrid aftermath of the memory flash. "I never asked to be- to be a witch!"

Dianna was silent. Her mouth set in a grim line, with out looking at me she said, "It's something we must bear. Alone. To protect the innocent souls.."

"I know.." I paused. "I just wish- I just wish that for once-"

"Have you been drinking the concealing elixir." She asked quietly. Sadness erupted through me but just as quickly as it came it disappeared. Anger flaring in it's place.

"Yes." I snapped. She continued to drive, accelerating like both of our anger. I angled myself away from her, staring out at the endless greenery and the horribly depressing weather.

"Look, Soleil! I was just asking, I know how much you hate what we are," She retorted. "Goddamn I can't catch frickin' break." With that thunder blasted through the dark clouds. I whipped back to her.

"You! You can't catch a break? Don't you ever-" I sucked in a breath and shut my eyes. Stay calm. I took steady breaths to calm myself. No need to start anything.

"Dianna," I said looking over to her, her eyes were brimming with tears of frustration. "I just wanna be-be...normal...human..."

Eyes still glued to the road she asked, "Are you coming to my house or what?" Her coldness shocked me.

"Can we go to your house I have stuff to tell you."

"Whatever.." She muttered, as we sped along the main road.

The ride to her house was silent. And to be honest, if she said something to me, I didn't hear her. I'd been to completely mesmerized by the lush never ending green of the landscape. Everything was just, just so GREEN! Probably from the constant rain. There wasn't an inch of brown. Zip, zero. Even the tree bark was covered with the soft, green moss.

We pulled up to the Marinos' House. It was your typical, 2 story house just like my own but it had dark mahogany shutters and was a deep green, mossy color. Just like the woods that surrounded it. Dianna and I moved lithely out of the car and entered the house. Immediately I was met with the delicious aroma of authentic Italian cooking. My stomach growled hungrily. That's what I get for letting Jacob eat my damn cookie.

Dianna didn't give me any time to bask in the delightful scent. She swiftly made her way upstairs. Her home was warm and full of family pictures, unlike mine which was still and forever will be under construction. My mother likes to change things up...constantly.

But as we stepped foot into Dianna's Room. It was like a different world. The walls were painted a deep red. Most of the accessories such as the curtains and lamp etc. were onyx. Posters of her favorite bands were on the walls with the exception of Eminem. 'Cuz y'know, he's so damn hot!

"So what the hell do ya gotta say!" She flared. Okay, seriously pissing me off. I'm not in the mood for this.

"Ugh." I fell back onto Dianna's super comfy bed, lost in in it's black pillows. "Do you have any aspirin." It came out as a statement. My head still throbbed from the memory flash. I rubbed my temples.

"It won't do anythin." Dianna muttered and stormed away. Another thing I hated about being a witch. It screws up your whole body. You can't get wasted! Hell, you can't even get high! Which sucks.. The Power in our body's burns everything up. And slows everything down. My body has just started to pick up and work normally. Since I'd had my powers sealed away and haven't used my shifting capabilities. I probably even grew an inch or so in the past few months..Man I really hope so..

So anyway..no medical relief for Soleil Rivera. Let's just make her suffer. Actually if I drink a lot.. and I mean a lot of tequila...I think I can get drunk...

As I pondered, I failed to see Dianna creep slowly up the stairs..ninja style might I add.

"Here!" She yelled.

THWACK!

The small container bounced off my head.

"Son of a-"I cursed.

"That's what you get!" She yelled as she ran back downstairs. What the HELL!

"Ow..." As if my head didn't hurt as much as it is. I rubbed my head as I sat up on the edge of the bed. I thought I came here to get away. Away from Los Angles.**(BTW Quick A/N It's in Los Angles not London..Cause I felt like it.)** Away from Luminarium Academy. And try to live a semi- normal life..for a few years. But no matter how far I go, it follows me. Like one of those dumb ass cartoon clouds.

I need to call someone. Someone who won't care why I'm calling. Someone who I can just tell everything.

I smiled to myself.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket. Flipping it open, straight to my contacts list. I pressed send to the 1st person on the list.

The phone rang once, twice, three times...four

I swear if he doesn't answer...

"Fuck- damn it Sunny you have the worst timing!" And there he was. My # 1 Warrior. Ace Jones.

"Ace?" I heard shuffling the background...and was that a moan? What the hell? "Well Hello to you too, you ass." I heard no response except more shuffling....and a CHICK'S VOICE.

"Ace? Come back to bed.." I heard as a whisper. "I'm not finished.." The girl said attempting to be sexy.

"The Hell?"

"Babe, I'll be right back.." He whispered back to her. I heard the door click closed.

"WHAT!" He whispered angrily!

"Your having SEX?"

He paused, "Uh No?"

"It's 3 0 clock in the afternoon!"

"So. When you have needs that need fulfilling-"

"Ah Shut up. Shut up!"

"I'm sorry your virginess can't handle it."

"Screw you."

"Will you?"

"No!" I laughed. "Where'd you pick this one up? A bar? A strip club?"

"Gentle men's club." He corrected.

"Same thing."

"Is not. The difference is-"

"Wait you got her from a strip club!"

"Gentle men's club."

"Whatever! Really? This early. You couldn't wait til night fall." I said sarcastically.

"Like I said when you have needs-"

"Okay, okay I get it." I said, completely grossed out.

"So what's up?" He said casually. Almost as if there wasn't a naked girl waiting for him.

"Where are you?"

"Vegas, in some snazzy hotel."

"Well, that explains it."

"Yup." But he didn't fall for it, my pathetic attempt at changing the subject. "What's bothering ya, Sunny? I know you too well to fall for this bullshit your trying to pull."

I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell him? "I ah-um..."

"Spit it out."

"Okay, jeesh! I met my- my soulmate." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" His voice was amused.

"I met my soulmate.." I mumbled again.

"Oh so sorry, I just cannot hear you. Please speak a little louder." He was smirking now.

"I met my soulmate!" I said frustrated. "You happy NOW!"

He broke out laughing. He stifling his laugh he said, "Yes. Very."

"Meh.."

"Is he hotter than me? What am I saying, Of course not!"

"Pshht He's ten times hotter than you," I muttered defensively.

"Of course you'd think that," My face flushed. "You probably did him, right there and then."

I gasped, "No, unlike you I can control myself!"

"Whatever you say.."

"Aaaacccceeee.!" The girl whined.

"Be right there!" He yelled back. "Sun, I gotta go. Call ya back in..I don't know a few hours."

"Gross. You don't have to go, you want to."

"Uh Ya!" He said matter of factly. "Bye!"

"Buh Bye then.." I closed the phone. Smiling to myself I said, "That's just what I needed."

Laughing I went to go find Dianna. Sometimes, there's that one person that can really make you feel ten times better.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Jake's words were still echoing in my head.

_'She makes you who you are.'_

I wasn't going to give up. Actually, it made me ten times more determined.

I saw it. I saw it when she walked into class. In her eyes. When her eyes met mine for the first time. Something had flashed through them. And it sparked a flame inside me. I craved to learn more. More about the mysterious voice that had been haunting my dreams for so long. More about the girl that had shaken up my world.

But, it's complicated. Stacee. Stacee Hall.

I exhaled sharply.

I'd phased and changed into a pair of shorts a few minutes after Jake and I had our -uh- pep talk? I needed my thoughts for myself, even if it is for a few hours. I completed the jog through the forest to the Cullen house in a few minutes.

I knew this forest like the back of my hand. I guess you can thank the big scare a year or two back, when Ness was first born, for that. I'd had taken patrol for Jacob and Leah. Seeing as it was just the 3 of us. We all needed rest.

I walked slowly up to the house. I still couldn't believe that this amazing glass house no Mansion was sitting out here in the middle of the forest.

The sickly sweet smell hit my nose. But, strangely, it no longer affected me. I'd been here so many times that it just had no effect what so ever. Well, the Cullens were sorta my extended family now that Mom and Charlie seem to have a thing.

I ran up and into the house.

"Seth, Dear!" I was met with Esme's motherly embrace. I couldn't help but return the hug.

"Are you hungry?" She said with a smile. I laughed happily, pulling away.

"Always!"

"In the kitchen, Bella is cooking." I took a deep breath.

"Yum, I smell lasagna!"

Her laugh sounded like the sweetest bird song. She ushered me towards the kitchen. Before, walking into the kitchen I glanced behind me, the furniture was moved around differently and new artwork hung on the walls. "Redecorating again, Huh Esme?"

"Go Eat, Seth!" She laughed. With I smile I walked into the kitchen. Jake and Nessie already sat on the marble island. Quil, Embry and Jared were messing around. Laughing about god knows what.

"Seth!" Nessie exclaimed. Her auburn curls bouncing as she jumped up in her seat. Her brown eyes filled with happiness. While Bella sat on the counter flipping through a cook book.

"Hey, Ness!" I laughed as I sat next to her. She looked about 6 or 7, her skin was still the impervious alabaster and glowed slightly as the little bit of sunlight touched her.

"What're you guys doin' here?" I asked Quil, Embry and Jared.

"We heard there was food!" They said in unison. I chuckled, of course.

"Hiya Bells!" She waved slightly as she read. "Youch! Bella, how cold was that."

Her eyes moved to mine concerned, "Oh no, Seth. Sorry, I'm cooking for Charlie tomorrow and I really wanna get it right." She laughed. "I guess I haven't been up to speed."

"Don't worry about it. I was just kidding anyways," I smiled. At that moment Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Seth." He said with a smile, clapping me on the back.

"Dude, I really wish you wouldn't probe my mind like that.." I said shylly.

"Congratulations? For what?" Bella asked confused.

"Seth, imprinted!" Jake blurted.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

"Sorry.." He said sheepishly. "My bad."

"Some alpha you are.." I mumbled.

"You IMPRINTED!" Bella and Jared yelled. "Oh my god, that's great!" Bella continued.

I frowned looking down. "It is great, right?"

"It's -uhm- complicated." I murmured.

"Why? Is she ugly?" Jared laughed. I glared at him, I opened my mouth to answer back when Embry broke in.

"Actually she's pretty ho- I mean cute." He said quickly. Good thing he caught himself or he'd be oh so dead or have few broken bones at the very least.

"Then what's the problem?" Jared asked.

"Stacee..."

"That's the problem? Just dump her." He said uninterested as Bella pulled the lasagna out of the oven. "She's a vindictive-" He glanced at Reneeseme quickly before saying, "terrible girl?"

"Don't forget self centered." Jake piped up.

"Rude." Quil stated.

"Obnoxious." uttered Embry.

"And Sunny is waaaaaaaaay better." Jake remarked, grabbing a plate of lasagna.

"Her name is Sunny?" Bella asked as she continued to serve food.

"Soleil. It's french for sun." Edward confirmed.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as I smacked my head on my hands. I really wish for once, I didn't have people in my head all the time.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly.

"Is she french?" Bella asked.

"No," Jake smiled "She's Latina." He said with a very, very bad accent.

"How do you know?" Embry asked.

"Uh her last name's Rivera." I chuckled. Hah, dumb ass.

"Oh."

"So," Oh god I know where this is going. "When are we meeting her?" Bella smiled.

I sucked in a breath, "When I-tell-her-I-love-her-and-that-I'm-not-kinda-sorta-human .." My words came out all smashed together barely making any sense. Wow, that was a mouthful. "I mean I just met her to day..So I don't know.."

"And she completely dissed him today." Quil said shoveling lasagna into his mouth.

"It was pretty funny," Embry said with his mouth full of food. Bella offered me a plate.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry anymore.." I said standing up.

"SETH ISN'T EATING!" Quil yelled.

"THE APOCOLYPSE!" Embry screeched.

"2012!" Jared laughed.

I rolled my eyes, some brothers they are. "I really should get going anyways."

"I'll see you soon." Bella said with a quick hug.

"Later, bro. Remember what I told ya." Jake said as I walked out. I nodded and waved.

Right before I ran into the forest Edward caught up to me. "Seth, I didn't mean to pry. But, from what I saw it seemed she felt it too, in some way. I don't think you saw this but from your brothers minds along with your own, when they went through what happened.. it would seem she'd been jealous."

Jealous? Edward smiled, "Just don't give up." With a clap on my shoulder, he was gone. Damn, he's fast.

As I phased and broke out sprinting home. I made my final decision.

As soon as I get home, I'm calling Stacee. I'm going to go to her house and let her down as gently as possible.

Then the real fun is gonna begin.


	9. Chapter 8: Connections

//_** = Flashback Well Enjoyed!!**_

We sat together, in our circle. The three of us. Dianna, Alexis and myself, an incomplete circle. Missing Spirit and Water. Mina and Bindi. Although Mina represented Fire, as leader she led as Spirit. Ever since the the true spiritual personification Water was lost, Bindi took it's place as Ice or Snow, for no one can take the place of a true incarnation.

Alexis had come as soon as she had finished teaching a children's ballet dance class. They both sat in silence absorbing the information I had just presented. Reacting far more differently then how Ace had. Memories of the past resurfacing, they understood the true severity of the situation.

_// "So Sunny," Dianna had questioned suspiciously. "What do'ya gotta say?" Alexis had leaned forward in her Indian style sitting position, as we sat together in Dianna's small fenced in backyard._

_"I found my- met my-" I stuttered, not wanting to say those words. It would make it too real. Too law binding. "My soulmate.." I stared down not wanting to meet Dianna's shocked gaze or Alexis's horrified stare. //_

"No." Alexis muttered, breaking the eerie silence. "No!" She repeated loudly.

"Lex don't wor-" I coaxed as I placed my hand on her hand. She ripped it away leaving me hurt.

"Soley, a-are you sure?" Dianna asked softly, the quietest I'd ever heard her. I thought back. To this morning when my eyes met him.

Oh Eileithyia, oh Isis, Bastet bless me. Here we go again.

That connection. I felt that wave of delicious Power, hot and sweet. Coursing through my veins. Being struck by that distilled lightening. More amazing than any magic I had ever seen, felt or ever casted.

The very thought left me dazed, completely breathless. All I could do was nod dreamily. My skin felt like it was being brushed by expensive silk or soft velvet.

"No. This can't be. The council. Oh NO!" Lexi cried out hysterically. "The Crones! The Council of the Ancients. They come after you, trial you, then execute you!"

"No," Dianna said sternly. "Soliel is too powerful and valuable to be destroyed. They'd would go after the _Cupio Adamo Amor."_

My body froze. Love. It was forbidden among the Realm. _"Don't fall in love with the toys."_ That's what Bindi had told me. But after Mina fought for it and won, makes me wonder. Is this the feeling she had fought so strongly for, Andrew Cullen seems to think so. The vamp is so deeply in love with that witch, if he could dream it would be of her.

Which makes me wonder more. As far, as my memories of this life and my past lives go, I'd had known the same thing. Witch's don't feel love, only lust. And yet, they call it the Soul Mate Principle.

Okay, I may have never felt this way before. But, I think I can tell the difference between The Soul Mate Principle and Witch's fever. Which is, by the way, basically what Ace can't control...

The very thought of Seth being hurt, pained me. But, unsuspectingly, put me in a red tinged rage. No one will get to him. That's a promise.

"We're leaving." Dianna confirmed, pulling me out of my reverie.

"That's a good idea." Alexis agreed. "The distance will heal the broken connection."

Broken connection?

"What?" I asked, surprising myself. I feel so...so awful.

"After you break the connection with him or make him fall in love with someone else, you'll need to to heal." Lexi explained. Some say she was Aphrodite's reincarnation. An expertise in love spells and enchantments.

**Time to heal?** _Time to mend a broken heart._

I took a deep breath. Trying to get some oxygen into my lungs.

"I..I don't..want to go." My voice came out as a whisper. But in my mind it was a scream. "Please, I want to stay."

"Soley, you sound like the chick from _Paranormal Activity_." Dianna said jokingly, but in a serious tone.

"Sole if you don't break the connection now, it'll be worse when you do it later."

I took a deep, calming breath, "I know, but we're safe-" "For now." Dianna muttered, looking away. "and the Elders don't know anything. I won't expose us." I continued.

A small smile spread across my lips. "Plus, I wanna get to know him." I felt a blush come across my face. Heating my chilled face. My breath visible in the cold evening.

"Awww, Soley Your blushing!" Dianna giggled.

Lexi huffed, "He better be hot-no he better be sexy!"

My mind reeled, going back to earlier today. His onyx eyes, raven black lush hair, tanned skin. I wondered how it would feel to have those strong arms around me. Again my thoughts to thoughts I'd never thought of before.

I looked up to meet Alexis's eyes and smiled. But instantly frowned.

_Stacee fuckin' Hall._

Ugh. I hate her. No. I loathe her!

I put my head in my hands, "But, he's dating Stacee!"

"What's his name?" Dianna interrogated.

"Seth Clearwater." I said loving the way his name seem to roll off my tongue.

"Ohhhhh," Lexi said, eyes closed and nodding. "Yep. He sure is."

"So what!" Dianna yelled exasperated, hands extended towards the sky, sending a rumble of thunder through the dark evening, coulds. "Steal him away."

"You know, I'd never do that!"

"Seduce him?"

"OR THAT!" I gasped. "You sound worse than Ace."

"Hehe. I know." She giggled. "Oh. Now I miss him."

"I don't." Lexi said disgusted.

I laughed, falling back into the soft grass. I wonder..

_If what I feel is real.._

_Or is it just another manipulative dream.._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o

_**READ THIS EVEN IF YOU HATE AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**This Chapter is short but informative? I don't know, I felt like typing this and posting it. Next chapter is the last and final Seth POV until a lot of chapters so be sure to Check back soon. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**~~ClearwaterImprint~~**


	10. Chapter 9: A kiss?

**Don't mind the typos. Enjoy =D**

**Chapter 9**

**Seth POV**

"What! You can't break up with me!" Stacee screeched, her voice sounding like nails on a chalk board. Newly manicured nails to be exact, with little, pink flowers on them. "Do you know who I AM!?" Her bleach blond hair was wrapped individually in aluminum foil. Was she dying it _again? _How isn't this girl bald?! The bruise showing a little around her bandaged nose.

Remembering back to when I first met Stacee, she had been cute, pretty and nice. To me...at least. She didn't seem so, I don't know, so _awful._

Her friends stood inside at the window. Trying to seem inconspicuous but obviously failing.

"Stacee..I just think it would be best if we just stay friends..."

"FRIENDS? Are you kidding me?!" She snapped angrily. "How could you think I'd want to even see you EVER again!" Her grey eyes glancing back to her ease dropping friends, her eyes instantly met mine again. Begging, _"Please don't do this." _I instantly went back to when we first met. Freshman year. She'd been different. Naïve. Her grey eyes filled with innocence, her now blond hair had been a deep reddish-brown. But, like many girls. High-school changed her. She became Queen Bee. Guys worshiped her and her clones wanted to be her. Very cliché.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking away.

Her eyes lost all shine, rage taking it place. "Seth Clearwater you WILL regret this." She began stomping back to her house. "Oh and Yea," She spun back around, walking backwards she said, "It's over." She turned going inside, slamming the door.

'That went well..'

I began taking slow steps, down the street.

It's weird. The way people change.

But the weirdest thing of all is that I will never change.

**-x-o-x-o**

**Soleil POV**

"Yes, mom, I fine."

"Soleil Maria Rivera! Where have you been?

"It's okay, I'm at Dianna's" I said calmly into the phone. I looked over to Dianna who stood in her homey kitchen. She stirred the vodka sauce slowly. Her hair tied up in pony tail. A few of her layered bangs framing her face.

"Okay when are you coming home?" Her voice finally losing the strands of anxiety.

"After dinner. I'm just finishing some homework."

"Oh how was school Laylay," Laylay my nickname as a kid. The one Jose called me since he was little, when he began to learn English. He couldn't say Soleil, so when he'd try to say it. It came out as Laylay. Hey, it was better then the elementary school "So-Lame". Yeah I know. It was stupid.

"It was... fun?"

"Make any new friends?"

"Yea.."

"Good. I was starting to worry that you would cling onto Dianna and Alexis. You know, sweety, it's good to make new friends."

"I know I know." I muttered quickly. "I'll call you when I'm on my way, kay?"

"Alright, love you honey."

"Love you too. Bye Mama." I set my phone on the counter. And made my way to the pot of boiling water on the stove next to Dianna's sauce. I put the bow tie pasta into the water. I smiled.

"Remember when we first made this?" I asked smiling. "You told me it was the best thing in the world."

She laughed, "Yeah and we didn't cook the sauce long enough. It still had vodka in it." she looked back to me. "How long ago was that?"

I leaned against the counter, counting in my head. "4 years.."

"Wow. Time sure flies."

"You can say that again."

"Time sure flies." I punched her lightly on the arem.

"Stupid." She punched back. "Ow!"

"Yeah right.." She smirked.

Lexi finally appeared, her eyes still held concern. She didn't believe me staying was the best idea. She wanted to go back to L.A or even transfer to the sister Academy in New York City, or Chicago, even London. Somewhere far. Mina had gone through hell to have the life she always craved. A family with the man she loved. I'd been so upset with her, I would even go as far to say that I hated her.

_The air in the library was musty. Dust flowed lightly around the candle that lit the room. I stared wide eyed at what I just read. I knew. I knew the moment I shook his hand what he was. Not because his touch had been ice. But the warning my soul had gave me. The feeling of death. But now I know for certain._

"_What the hell was that!" Mina yelled, stomping towards me. Saying nothing stood up. I looked up into her brown eyes, her mahogany hair hanging in loose curls. Her pale skin glowing from the light. I walked around the wooden chair and gestured her to sit. She did._

"_Read." I said blankly. I leaned against the bookshelf, watching. Just I had for centuries. Watching...guarding...protecting... _

_Her white gown flowed around her as she sat. A golden sash around her waist. Her pendent hanging around her neck. The crystal in the shape of the sun, it gave its own white light in the darkness. Just as my pendent gave off a green glow. My own green dress flowing around me with the brown piece of lace that held my pendent. Brown lace finger-less felt soft against the palms of my hands._

_She squeezed her eye shut. Closing the old, dusty book. She opened them staring at the lit candle._

"_You knew?" I asked my arms crossed._

"_Yes." I turned away from her. Not wanting to hear._

"_He knows you know." It came out as a statement._

"_Yes." I began walking away. Unbelievable. This whole nightmare was unbelievable. "I love him." She whispered. But I heard it clear as day. My hearing acute, my eyes predatory, my nails feeling like claws. Even my canines felt sharp. I bit my tongue, the metallic taste filling my mouth. I stopped, turning own my heel, my long waves of hair flying around me._

"_Him?!" I yelled appearing a foot in front of her. "You can hardly call that monster a him!"_

_Mina's eyes became a golden red. My own eyes an emerald green, pupils in catlike slits. "Never! Never again will you say that!" She stood, "You won't tell anyone! Do you hear me, Soleil!"_

"_I can't promise that." I said angrily. "The council must know."_

"_No Khepri! You will tell no one!" The authority fell over me in sheets. The knowledge of my true name commanded me to obey. Head bowing, I fought against it. Gritting my teeth, I gave up. The weight lifted up off of me. I met Mina's shocked gaze, her hands pressed against her mouth._

"_Sunny I'm-I'm so Sorr-sorry." She said tears filling her eyes. I turned and walked away._

"_Sunny, Please wait. Don't go." She begged behind me. I gave her no second glance._

_She had broken her promise._

"_**Khepri, my dearest friend. After this life I will never use your name over you. Never again. No matter what is to happen"**_

_After thousands of years. She had broken her promise._

_For a man._

_No. _

_For a vampire._

_A monster._

Alexis sat on the stool on the other side of the counter I leaned against. I opened my eyes.

I had looked down at her mistakes. It seemed Mina made mistake after mistake. But to her, she'd made none. After many years she had been reunited with her soulmate. She even had a son. The impossible became possible. Does that mean even I can obtain the impossible.

"Is it done yet?" I whined.

"Oh, hold your ponies."

"You mean horses."

"Same diff." She grabbed a strainer from a cabinet and put it in the sink. With two dish rags she grabbed the pot of hot water and pasta. She poured it into the strainer. After shaking the water from the pasta, she grabbed 3 plates. Serving each of us, she poured the steamy, orange sauce over the pasta.

"Mmmmm" I mumbled as the smell hit me.

"Nonna and papà ate already. They went out for groceries. I don't know why, we have lots of food. But you know how grandma is." She gave both us a plate and silverware. We followed her into the living room. We sat cross legged in front of the tv. She switched it on, our favorite show was on, _Charmed._

"I love how accurate these witches are." Lexi said taking a mouthful.

"Me too." Dianna agreed. "Hey, I kinda look like Alyssa Milano." She posed.

"Yea suuuure."

Lexi laughed and Dianna tossed a sauce-less pasta at me.

After we finished, Dianna put the plates into the dishwasher.

"Hey, D, Mind givin' me a ride home?"

"I'll take ya." She grabbed her keys off the counter. "Lex, you stayin'?"

She nodded. "Alright I'll be back in a few."

"Later, Tink." I hugged her. She smiled at her nickname. Tinkerbell. It seemed very fitting when I gave it to her.

The ride home was quick. Rain pounded the car as Dianna drove up to the house. Saying a fast good bye I ran up the few steps to the door. Already drenched mom let me.

She waved to Dianna and as she sped away, mom bombarded me with questions.

I gave her my schedule and told her about my new friends. I left the guys out. When she was satisfied with my answers, I went to grab my clothes and went to the bathroom my brother and I shared. As he walked out he looked at me, " Hey Laylay," He began to walk away then froze. "I didn't say that."

"Sure" I smiled and walked into the bathroom. After taking a hot shower, I went to bed. Laying in bed under blankets, the sweet smell of rain filled my room. A small breeze went through my room. I shivered although I was under so many blankets. Slowly I faded into unconsciousness. I expected to fall into darkness. But this time my dreams were filled with- well you know who.

-o-x-x-x-x-o

1st and 2nd period flew on by. Jake had saved me a seat during homeroom. And I saw the surprise when I decided to sit in the front. That's when I found Paige was in my 1st period. I guess yesterday I had been too _distracted_ to notice. Paige was quiet but the more you talked, the more she talked. By the end of the class we were laughing hysterically and I couldn't get her to shut up. Now I sat during english tapping my foot nervously. I glanced at the clock.

"Soleil!" Miss Davis threw a eraser at me. Which I caught. Thank god for my quick reflexes. I looked at her shocked. "You look at the clock again and it'll be a stapler." The class laughed including myself.

The bell finally rung and dashed outta there. I grabbed a few things from my locker and ran to Ms. Perterson's room.

I'd practically ran there, so when I walked into class I wasn't all too surprised to be one of the 1st people there.

But you know who else was early.

Lacey. And the rest of the gossipers.

I took my seat in front of the little herd they formed. And began writing down the notes on the board.

"Oh my god What Happened?" A strawberry blond haired girl questioned in her southern accent. I think her name was Dakota...or was it Britney.

"Stacce and Seth broke up!" Lacey exclaimed. My head shot up.

"Oh..wow!"

"Maybe I'll have a chance with him" another girl said. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail by a rainbow ribbon.

CRACK

They all turned and glared at me.

I looked down at my pencil. Which was now snapped in two.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." I laughed. A few girls laughed. Lacey snorted and flipped her hair in my direction. And began talking in hushed tones.

"Yeah that's an attractive sound.." I muttered.

Not to long after the fell into complete silence. I looked up. Seth came in rather gracefully. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a brown t-shirt that seemed to fit him ever so perfectly. His hair wind blown. Oh so gorgeous. I looked away quickly. He took his seat next to me.

"Sunny?" I turned to look at him. I looked into his eyes. I struggled to keep my breath steady.

"Hmm?" He blinked a few times before responding.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Yesterday you were acting strange.."He said glancing away from me. He met my stare again.

"Strange?" I asked still confused, until realization hit me. "Oh." The memory flash that had knocked me into auto pilot for a few hours. "Um...care to remind me what I said?"

He opened his mouth to answer until Ms. Peterson sauntered in. "Alright guess what day it is?" She said rather depressed. It's Friday? Right? "Lab day." The class groaned in unison adding bits of whining to that mix. "Yeah yeah. Your spending two periods in here so get used to it."

My mouth fell open. What the HELL?!

"Now I don't have a lab planned so your going to do this worksheet. You know what let's go to the library." Seth snorted. I looked at him confused, "Come on guys let's go. Hop to it." How is she so suddenly chipper?

Ms. Peterson pranced out of the classroom. Everyone followed, I took my time gathering my things. Seth waited for me, I walked out with him.

"So what's with her?"

"She has a thing for the librarian.." He said rolling his eyes.

I broke out laughing. He smiled at me, something flashed through his eyes. It was to quick to catch.

A strand of her fell onto my face and I pushed back into my pony tail. "So.. what exactly did I say?

He slowed his pace to mine, my heart speeding up at his closeness. "Well, you said to.." he glanced at me by the corner of his eye. "..to stay away from you.."

I looked away, staring ahead at the people who playfully shoved and goofed around in front of us. Ms. Peterson's calls echoing softly through the hall way. "Oh." Might as well be honest. "That's completely up to you." I said to him with a smile. He smiled back, a blinding, all-knowing kind of smile. The smile that now filled my dreams. Man oh man, was I falling.

The library was a pathetic, little thing. There were 6 rows of 10 feet oak bookshelves. Each shelf filled with ancient, dust covered books students hardly ever checked out. We all gathered around Ms. Peterson. She held up a stack of papers, "Alright, ya'll can get started while I," Her eyes sparked happily, "Oh Wilbur!" She waved to the scrawny man with huge round glasses. "Here, Sara, pass these papers out." She said quickly, running towards the scrawny man that seemed to shrink as Ms. Peterson bounded over to him, with her broad manish shoulders.

Sara quietly passed each of us a paper. We all broke off into our little groups and to my surprise Seth came to sit with me.

The minutes began ticking by, working together. We laughed and we talked. Endlessly. He asked question after question. Where I was from, where I was born, my favorite song, about my family, my friends... everything. And I answered each and every one..

He'd even asked for my cell phone number, which I obviously gave.

It had been such a long time since, I'd laughed like this. Truly laugh, no worries.

"Okay, moving on," I giggled. "Number 12 is Sulfur."

"No it's not it's phosphorous, how'd you even get those confused." He chuckled.

"No it's not.." I said flipping through the text book. "I just saw it in here."

"Okay let's make a bet, if your right you get well whatever of your choosing, but if I get it right I get to choose.." He said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you want?"

"A kiss." He said casually leaning back into his chair.

"Huh?"

"You know what I said." He smiled, eyes sparkling.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. My eyes dropped to his mouth. I wonder if his lips would be soft against mine,wondered how his arms would feel around me. I leaned unconsciousnessly towards him.

"Sunny?"

"Huh?" I said dazed.

"Your looking at me like you _want_ to kiss me." My cheeks turned a bright red, I busied myself by flipping through the text book.

"Is that so.." I mummbled.

"So how 'bout it?" He questioned, leaning forward.

"Your serious?" He looked at me. "Okay." I flipped quickly through the book. "Ah Hah, um blah blah something somethin something..." I paused. _Phosphorous._ "Oh."

He tapped on his head, "Photographic memory."

"You tricked.. me." He smiled cutely.

"So...do I get my kiss?" He hesitated.

"mmmhmmm.." I smiled, shutting the book.

"Really?"

"A deal's a deal." He looked at me wide eyed. I pushed the book aside and walked around the wooden table to him. He turned in his chair and looked up to me. I grabbed his hand and mentally gasped. His temperature was so high, he has a fever! My other hand flew automatically to his face. He leaned into my touch, looking at me with half lidded eyes.

I leaned close to him. His warm breath warming my cold face. Lips parted I leaned closer. A shiver of anticipation went through him.

Closer and closer.

Just about to touch.

I quickly turned my head, pressing my lips onto his heated cheek.

I stood back smirking, "3, 2, 1." RING! The shrill bell rang.

Seth still sat amazed. I gathered my things and slung my bag across my shoulders. Walking away he called.

"You call that a kiss!"

"Maybe you should specify next time!" I called back.

As soon as I walked out of the library, a giddy laugh slipped from my lips.

_Did I just do that?_

_Yes, I did._

Art class went by with an ease, P.E was simple, Spanish of course was a breeze. Calculus a small torture.

As I waited to be dismissed from this hell, my phone vibrated from my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open, hiding it under my desk.

******Hang out tomoro La Push Beach.**

It was from Seth.

**Just us? I sent back.**

******Bonfire with everyone. You can bring some friends.**

Tomorrow was Saturday. Surely, Dianna would love to go. Lexi would be busy, as always.

******Sure.**

**It's a date. He sent back.**

I closed my phone and stared at my finished pop quiz.

A date? Yeah, right..

I smiled. This should be interesting. I frowned suddenly when it hit me..

Dianna..

is...

gonna..

want..

to..

play..

Barbie..

**I physically flinched. Oh well..**

******I love reviews!**

******~Clearwater**


	11. Chapter 10: Flames

**Damn you computer and ur shitty internet access. Well, here's chapter 10. Chapter 11 is coming right up.**

Have to clean, have to clean, have to clean.

"Sole!! Hurry up and unpack those boxes." Dianna called from my closet. Clothes were scattered across the floor.

I didn't think my dad was serious. The moment Dianna and I walked into the house, my dad stood in the entryway holding out the broom and mop. I should've known he'd do this NOW.

For me to be able to go out I had to finish cleaning and unpacking the boxes. My punishment. This is more than punishment, he's expecting my lazy ass to clean that room spotless.

I used some school scissors to open each box. We were working hyper mode. Dianna had my closet organized in a matter of minutes. We opened box after box putting each of its contents in the correct spot.

Clean. Spotless. Not an item out of place. We stood admiring our handiwork. My bed was made with a new white comforter with brown swirls. This picture frames were on my dresser, the mirror with it clean as a whistle. The deep green walls seemed so plain and empty.

"Hey, you got one more." Dianna pointed to the significantly smaller box at the foot of my bed. Smiling, I cut the top of the cardboard.

Ah the memories.

Inside was my past. The last few years of my life.

The small, deep mahogany chest sat inside. Gathering dust. Dianna helped me pull it out by the handles. Engraved on the top was was the wiccan symbol, a pentagram. The star pointed up. Those who feared and felt threatened, those who'd we sworn to protect, turned our symbol into that of the devil. And every time I thought of that, my heart ached.

The silver latched sparkled, as if it had been forged just yesterday and not hundreds of years ago. The box emitted power. I held my hand above the latch.

"_Grant me access"_ I said in the language of the fey. _"to your secrets."_

The latched clicked open. The lid flipped back. Inside were the herbs I'd packed before I left Luminarium Academy. Each herb was in a small velvet pouch, labeled. I pulled them out one by one, placing them outside. Journals from my past lives had scattered along the chest, I put them aside. An ancient photo album took up much space, I pulled it out along with the newer photos that I hadn't put in. Hidden at the bottom was the Book of Shadows. The Spell/Law book for the children of the fey. It was a massive, thick leather book. On the cover, inscribed with gold was it's name written in the language of the fey.

I ran my fingers over the cover, I had been trusted with this.

Dianna wore a smile as she went through the photographs. She stopped at one, her hazel eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" She held the photos to me. On top was a photo of all of us. All of the guardians. I looked at her confused, "I don't-" She pointed to the man in the middle. There was so much silly chaos in the picture I didn't know where to look at. His arm was draped around Mina's waist. His messy dark blond hair, his grey stormy eyes. Caleb. He was making a face to the camera.

A sad smile went across my lips. "He wouldn't want you to cry. You know that." I tucked the photos back into the paper envelope and began to put everything away.

"I know," she picked up the cardboard box and tossed it out of my window into the trashcan below. "I just can't believe its been 3 years since he died." She stretched out on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. I closed the chest and put it to the back of my closet., hidden behind shoes.

"I guess were going out tomorrow, huh?"

She blinked a few times, smiling she said, "Hell yeah!"

With my father's approval we went out to La Push. It was about 5:40 and the sun had just about to set. We met up with Seth and Jake. Dianna's face was priceless. More so, when she realized who Seth was. Just about we go to hang out with everyone else, my phones starts to ring.

Annoyed, I check the caller ID. It's Lexi. "Hey Lex. What's up?" The sound of glass shattering fills my ears. An inhuman snarl erupts, echoing. Heavy breathing follows.

"Soleil," Lexi pants, "Help!" She's panicking.

"Lexi What the hell is going on? Where are you?"

"Dance stud-" Her scream cuts her words and the line goes dead. My blood runs cold. An eerie shiver goes up my spine. I run up to Dianna, where she stood talking to Jake and Seth. I walked over there, my heart beating a mile a minute.

Dianna looks at me, a frown replaces her grin. "You okay?"

"Yea Sunny You look like you've seen a ghost." Jake said concerned. I blanched. Worst timing ever to say that. Seth's eyes filled with worry.

I take a deep breath. I calm myself a little, "D we gotta go.." She gives me a 'WTF' face. It fades when she sees my seriousness.

"Um, it was great meeting you." Dianna said politely she stated to jog to the car.

Seth stared confused after Dianna before his eyes went to me. "You have to leave?"

"Yes."

"So soon, I mean you just got here." Jake added.

"It's an emergency." Jake looked over at Seth. Jake nodded and walked over to the new group of people gathering at the bonfire.

"Goodbye." I began to retreat towards the car, he grabbed my hand. It was hot, literally. The warmth shouldn't feel this good.

"Don't say that." His eyes yearned to say more.

"What?"

His brows scrunched up, his eyes were pleading. He didn't want me to leave. "I'm sorry." I tugged against his hold.

"Call me later, than." I nodded quickly looking back. "Promise?"

"Yes!" I nearly wanted to yell. I have to go. Lexi she's in danger, she can't die. Not like Caleb. Not again.

He looked into my eyes. I had to blink to wake myself up, and not fall into a a trance.

"Okay." Before releasing his hold, he pulled me closer. His warm lips pressed quickly against mine. He let me go. I stood frozen. What just happened? "Go!" He said, snapping me out of it.

I took off running. I slammed the door to Dianna's sedan.

"Lexi's in trouble, she's at the dance studio."

The dance studio was in the hustle and bustle section of Forks. As we got out of there car, a crash echoed from inside. We ran inside running up the stairs. Further and further. The second floor was one huge dance room. With a large mirror that covered one wall. At least it used to. Now the mirror was scattered in large dangerous shards across the floor.

Lexii's body laid in a crumbled heap in the middle of the room. The beast standing over her roared, shadows of hatred moving inhumanly around it. It was a snake-like demon. It's torso was human, but it had no legs. Just a long tail. The monstrosity's head was that of a serpent. His skin was covered with green scales. It's amber-gold, serpent eyes looked over to us. Too human.

"Witchesssssss, thisss one wasss good bait." It hissed. It looked over from Dianna to me. Eyes narrowed it continued to speak. "You. The darknesssss wantssss you." It's long tongue tasted the air. Me? Darkness? It slithered closer. Muscles tense, getting ready to strike. I raise my hands up, nothing happens. I look at my hands. Shit. My magic is sealed. I look over to Dianna. I'm useless! My head screams.

Dianna looks forward. In an instant thundering clouds form at the ceiling. Thunder rumbles, shattered glass shake. Snake-man thing looked up. With a hiss he slithered back, shadows moving around him like long tentacles. "Sssoon witch. Ssssooooon!" It disappeared into the shadows. The clouds slowly dispersed.

"Thank you." Dianna muttered as the last of the cloud disappeared.

We ran to Lexi. I pushed the shards of glass away from her body. Dianna slowly turned her body over, tears spilled. Alexis's breath were slow but even. I checked her pulse which was normal. I sighed, she isn't bleeding. She had bruises and a big bump on her head. Probably what made her lose consciousness. We picked her up and quickly called the police...anonymously.

We had gone back to my house. I lied easily to my parents, telling them we'd went to pick up Lexi and she fallen asleep on the way home. My dad carried her up the stairs and set her down on my bed.

I pulled out my chest from the closet. Folded inside a velvet cloth, I put tea leaves, lavender, ginger, salt, clove and camphor. Tying it with a scarlet thread, I had Dianna hold it for a few seconds. Letting her magic seep into the healing herbs. Then I set it beside her sleeping form. Letting her take deep breathes of it.

A simple spell for health. Alexis woke not too long after.

She groaned her hand finding the bump on her head.

"So what's the story?" She smiled.

"The dance studio was broken into by some delinquents." I smiled back.

"I even spray painted some very-ahem-colorful language for you." Dianna said.

"'Kay." She yawned. "What attacked me?"

"I don't know but it was after Soleil." Dianna said.

"He didn't have any markings.. that I could see any way." Alexis pushed herself up.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't have my power, I'm useless." Dianna bit her lip. Debating.

"Maybe you should-"

"No."

"But Sunny, you are by far one of the strongest. The three of us, full power, can fight a hundred demons." She exaggerated.

"Let's not get carried away." Lexi mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Exactly. I don't want to attract any attention to us. I'm already in a lot of trouble as it is."

"Well fine. But sooner or later you're going to awaken and no 'little' seal can keep that from happening." She huffed. Grabbed Lexi's hand and dragged her out of the house and into her car. I watched silently as they sped away.

Merry met, my friends.

"_..sooner or later you're going to awaken and no 'little' seal can keep that from happening."_

She's right. I shivered. My 18th birthday was year away. And although my inner self has been sealed and re-sealed deep within my body and soul, it battled. Struggled each and every day. For the day to break free. And whether or not I survive that experience is unclear.

Both Dianna and Lexi had survived. Knowing everything. An Awakened Maiden. Conscious what her Power had been and what they could become again.

They would graduate this year from high school. Pursue whatever pleases them, and come forth whenever they were called on. Just as most "witches" do.. if they survive..and live semi-normal lives.. sometimes.. not even.

In the kitchen, I fill a mug with milk. I put it in the microwave. I sit waiting on the cold stool. Leaving my mind blank. The beep of the microwave wakes me up. Out of the pantry I grab 3 almonds, 3 raisins and honey. I mixed some honey into the milk. I stare at the ingredients. What am I doing? I look over to the phone on the counter. I slowly dial his number. It rings over and over. 9:30. It's late. Maybe he's asleep. As I'm about to give up...

"Sunny!" He sounded relieved. "Are you okay?"

"I am alright."

"You don't sound "alright"?"

"Just a little tired, that's all." I moved an almond with the tip of my finger. "Sorry for leaving so soon. There.. There was something we had to take care of."

"Oh.. It's okay. I mean, you seemed really shaken up.." He took a breath. "I'm just glad your okay."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So I'll see you Monday." He strained.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye.."

"Told you not to say that."

"Oh, right right." I blushed. "Uh I will see you Monday."

"Monday it is."

"See you soon." I clicked the phone. _Merry meet again, my love. _

I understood now. In my room, I place the almonds and raisins under my pillow. I finish drinking the honey-milk and go to sleep.

_Simple dream._

_Smooth as cream._

_Reveal to me,_

_The love to be._

Just as I knew, my dream filled with visions of Seth. Of the kiss, I yearned for more, at the beach. Of his warmth, his kindness.

School came. And the snake demon terror faded slowly. But always in the back of my mind. Dianna refused to pick me up for school. And it was good. I should let her cool off. I began driving myself to school. The day would go by slowly. The Twins would bicker. Crystal and Alani would gossip. Paige would sit by amused. And Lacy would be there to send hate towards me tenfold.

Yeah that was it.

Oh. And the ever so gorgeous Seth, would make appearances throughout my day. It was great. It is great. And the more time I spent with him the deeper in love I would fall. He would walk me out to my car, not say goodbye, and walk away.

And now would be one of those times.. if it hadn't been so ruined.

"Yeah, so my dear little brother, thought it'd be a good idea to take my favorite shirt, soak it in paint and throw it at people." I said, annoyed.

Seth laughed, "Hey, it's a little brother's job to piss his sister off."

"Well, he shouldn't if he plans on living." I muttered.

"I guess that's how Leah feels.. Most of the time-" He stopped. Looking around. "Smoke?"

I took a deep breath. He was right, smoke. We looked up and saw the dark gray smoke filled the sky. He ran so fast, I had trouble keeping up.

The science wing of the school was on fire. Students panicked all around. Not 2 seconds before we got there and police cruisers filled the school parking lot. Seth slipped away and was talking to a man. From his car, I got that he was the chief of police. I walked closer to the fire. Unnoticed by the policemen who were ushering kids behind some barriers.

Red frizzy hair filled my vision.

"Soleil!" Paige grasped my arm, sobbing. Her pale, freckled face was covered in soot. Her clothes smudged with black. Terror in her eyes, "Lacy-" She fell into a coughing fit. "Is still ins-" I cut her off running to the door of the school. Fire blazed angrily. Spitting and whirling wildly. I stopped from grabbing the metal door handle. Fire conducts heat.

"Fire, that warms our homes and helps cook our food. Please do not burn me. Water that fills the oceans and river. Please protect me." As I grabbed the handle it sizzled against my skin but didn't burn.

Soleil!" Seth's yelled. But I ignore him and go in.

Inside I could feel the intense heat. The sizzling sensation was all over me. I moved through the fiery hallway. It moved around me, threatening me. Acting like a living creature.

"Help! Oh God someone please help!"

"Lacey!" I called.

"Help me!" I follow her voice. My body begins to ache. My muscles sore. Even a little bit of magic exhausts me. My eyes begin to water against the smoke. Vision blurring. "Help!"

The sound comes from right next to me. Janitor's closet. I grasp the doorknob and pull. It doesn't budge. "Lacey are you in there!"

Crying wails from inside. I tug harder. The fire growing menacingly, licking my skin. Time's running out. "Lacey, stand back." Her crying continues but I hear her feet shuffle back.

_Please, grant me some power. To save this innocent._

My eyesight focuses. Every sight, every sound. My muscles tense, releasing my energy right about... NOW! The door falls back into a heap.

Lacey's terror filled eyes widen. "Y-y-you kicked th-th-the d-door down?"

"Come on, Lacey, We don't have time!" I pull her out and hold her close. Shielding her from as much of the flames as possible. She cried out as a flame licked her. _Fire, thank you for not burning me, but she needs your help more. Water, thank you for cooling me, but she needs your protection more._

Her cry turns into painful groans. The fire burns at me, a hiss breaks through my teeth as we break through the door. Relief fills my body as I release my hold on the elements. Pain shoots up my leg. We both fall, Lacey coughing.

I pat her back."Are you okay?" I ask.

"It was- how did you- I'm not-" Her eyes water.

"Sunny!" Paramedics pick Lacey up and put her in a stretcher. Seth grabs my forearm. Pulling me up. He wraps his arms around me. "Are you insane." I pull away. His eyes are filled with questions. "How did you- The fire it-it-it?"

"She was in trouble. Had to-" The police chief walks up to us. His eyes filled with wonder. Great, he thinks I'm a hero.. more like the opposite. I may as well be the villan.

"Miss that was incredible, in all my years. I have never.." My vision blurs. His words begin to sound like I'm underwater. My world is spinning.

"Sunny! Sunny, Sunny!" Seth's voice panics. My balance gives out and fall back. His arms catch me, Seth calls my name over and over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I try saying, but no words come out. Too much energy, used too much power. My whole world tilts.

"We need a medic!" Someone yells. Why is he so loud?

"Please, don't say goodbye. You promised you wouldn't say goodbye." Seth says. "I've just found you, I don't want to lose you!" Why do you sound so scared? Don't worry about me.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm fine.

I'm... fine....

**leave a review because good or bad it makes me happy!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Change

Light blinds my sight. Everything comes into focus. Everything is... white. The beeping of the monitor and the crappy tv are the only things making sound. That and the sound of soft snoring. Feeling returns to my limbs and they ache painfully. My leg is numb from pain. I try and focus on the warmth at my hand.

_Seth._

He laid his head on the bed, against my waist. His eyes were closed, his snores were peaceful. But his face was still, even asleep, squished in a worried expression. I giggled, smiling at his hand grasping mine. I pull my hand away and run it slowly through his dark, messy hair.

A chubby nurse waddled in. Her dark hair was in a little poney tail. Her purple scrubs contrasted with her dark skin. She smiled at me.

"Well, hello there, darlin'. Your finally awake." She whispered. Her gaze followed my hand to Seth. Shaking her head, she said. "That boy just doesn't wanna leave. He keeps on makin' excuses to stay by your side." She shrugs. "Wish mah husband was more like him. Well he is, when I make 'em sloppy joe or buy an airplane for his silly hobby. More like a child than husband." She laughs. Her eyes skim over my chart. Then she tiptoes to my iv bag and checks it. "Well, darlin'. It all looks good. Lemme fetch Dr. Cullen, he'll give you a look over." Dr. Cullen? As she waddled away, she turned back, "Oh and if you need anythin' just press dat button over yer bed, ask fer Lena." She left the room.

What a nice lady, Lena. I relaxed. My eyes began to feel heavy as Doctor Cullen entered.

More like Dr. McDreamy. Dr. Cullen can give even Patrick Dempsey a run for his money.

With his brilliant blond hair and super pale skin...and topaz eyes...wait...

He smiled warmly at me. When he saw Seth, he shook his head. Seth stirred, his nose scrunching up.

His head shot up, "Hey there, Carlisle."

"Seth." He smiled. Dr. Cullen's foot steps were quick and swift when he went over to pat Seth's back.

Quick, swift steps... Oh godess no. I hid my sudden panic, keeping my pulse even.

"So, Miss Rivera, how are you feeling?" I look at him through tired eyes, keeping my poker face strong. "Well, I guess how you should feel." He laughed. Seth's hand found mine again, squeezing it lightly. "Now, you suffered from oxygen deprivation, a severe burn to your right leg." His wise, topaz eyes scanned over my chart. "Other then that you've seemed to made it unscathed. Your friend-"

"Lacey! Is she okay?" I croaked, coughing my lungs out.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine. A little shaken up but in good health." I let out the breath I didn't no I was holding. "She was discharged an hour or so ago."

"Good." I looked over to Seth and back to Dr. Cullen. "My parents, do they-"

"They are in the hospital cafeteria. Your brother was getting a bit restless." He smiled.

"That's my lil' bro."

"So Soleil," At that moment the police chief saunters in.

"Chief Swan." Dr. McDreamy greets. Swan?

"Dr. Cullen." His familiar brown eyes look at me, who has those eyes? Seriously how common are these names. "Miss Rivera, " His eyes show that wonder he'd had before. "Well, I just have some questions to ask you and I'll be out of your hair." I only nod.

"So just tell us the events that you encountered." He said.

I take a breath, here we go. "Seth and I were walking to the car when we smelled the smoke. We saw the smoke and followed it. Seth went to talk to you. Then Paige-"

"Paige who?"

"Paige Johnson." He nodded. "She ran up to me crying and yelling. Saying Lacey was still inside. So I ran towards the door. I went inside. Everything was on fire, the lockers, classrooms. I yelled her name, she yelled for help. I found her in the janitor's closet."

"Are you sure it was Paige Johnson who ran up to you?" He questioned.

"I think so, I mean, she was covered in ashes. But I'm positive it was her." I said confused.

He nodded, "Well, if I have anymore questions I'll find you." I looked back into his eyes...it hit me.

"Hey, Chief Swan." He looked at me. "Do you have a daughter?" His eyes flitted to Dr. Cullen then back to me.

"Yes, her name is Isabella- Bella."

"Oh.. Do you have a daughter named Mina, I mean, Melinda." He quickly looked down.

"Yes.. She-uhm-" He scratched at his beard. "She passed away a long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked away. Mina what have you done? He looked at me, suspiciously before shutting his eyes. "Chief Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what caused the fire?"

"That's still unknown." He said. I nodded. He said his goodbye, Dr Cullen followed.

Seth stared silently at our joined hands.

"You know, Lena thinks we're together."

He looked up to me, "Does she." He smirked. "I can see what would make her think that." He smiled.

"Seth, I uh-"

"Why did you go in there?" He stared down.

"I had to help her."

"Why you?" He said.

"Paige she-"

"That wasn't Paige." His nose scrunched up. I looked at him confused. I shook my head, "The flames.. they didn't touch you? The metal didn't burn you."

"Seth, it was chaos.. you were probably seeing things.." He stared at me.

Dropping his gaze, he said "Yeah, you're probably right." He spoke through clenched teeth, his body trembled.

I cupped his face. The same brilliant sensation I got from his touch spread through me. "Please don't be angry with me.." I breathed. His face drew closer to mine.. Every time I took a breath, he'd would exhale. My eyes closed, I drew my face close. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Ahem!" We jumped apart. Lena stood with bandages in hand. "Well, hun, I gotta change your bandages on your leg and you'll be all ready to go home." She gave Seth a "c'mon you gotta leave" look. He stood up and his hand slipped away. He hesitated at the door. "Go on, sweetie, scoot."

I was blushing furiously. "I won't say anythin'" Lena laughed. She continued to babble to me about how her husband was or how her daughter had started acting up. All the while she changed the bandage from my burned leg. She explained to me how to do this myself and keep my burn clean. "There, darlin', all better now. Let's get you changed." My mother had brought my favorite sweat pants and a long sleeved, lavender colored shirt. Lena helped me change and once I was dressed, she helped me into a wheel chair.

My mother nearly knocked the air out of me in a bearhug. My father kissed my forehead again and again. Even my brother held me tightly.

Turns out Dr. Cullen paid for my room, why? I have no idea.. I just hope my suspicion of him is not true. Even if his eyes are gold instead of red.

At home, my parents treated me like a princess. They made me miss school (which miraculously and disappointingly did not burn down. Only the science wing was lost.) for the next week. I was became extremely bored at home and if I didn't get out soon, I would lose my mind. I can't wait til tomorrow, the weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain padded loudly on the roof. Like always. The blanket was threaded around me. The wind whirled through the gap at my window. The tree outside my window scraped eerily against the window. Through the thin walls I could hear my father's loud snoring. My mother's slow breaths, and my brother's odd jumbled up words. I just laid there. Listening. I turned on to my side, only to toss and turn.

"_Go outside..It will heal your restlessness."_

I kicked the covers and walk/limp carefully downstairs. Going through the back door I walk barefoot outside. My footsteps sink into the wet grass. I threaded my way through the trees. Losing myself in them. Letting them heal me. I could feel the strength from the earth. The cool rain felt perfect against my skin. And the pain in my leg faded. I threw my head back and spun. Just to leave reality for a little bit. I spin falling into the soft grass. A river of laughter escapes my throat. I lay back into the cool, wet grass. The rain was never ending. Overhead there's a clearing in the canopy of trees. The stars shining brilliantly in the darkness, the moon shining just as bright as the sun would. I've never been able to see this. The world like this. So perfect.

This feels so...nice but so...lonely. I let my eyes close. I hear the little footsteps of nocturnal creatures. Creating it's own symphony with the rain.

So nice.

A loud thump. And another and another. The sound of running. I shoot up, eyes still closed. Not a slither. A run. Four feet padding through the night's symphony. Four becoming two.

How?

"Sunny." Am I hallucinating now too. "What are you doing outside?" What an annoying hallucination.

I open my eyes, raindrops falling from my eyelashes. Man, this hallucination just gets better and better with each second.

Seth is standing there. Water dripping from his dark hair...and he's...shirtless. Wearing nothing but shorts, not even shoes. Now I see it all, the muscles that had been hidden from those oh so perfectly fitted shirts.

Okay now he's way too good for me. Now I know this isn't a hallucination because we'd be making out by now.. Man this soulmate thing has really messed up my head.

Tilting my head to the side, I said "Why are you shirtless?" Not that I mind or anything, of course.

"Why are you outside in the rain?" He repeated.

"Why are you outside _in the rain_ shirtless?" I countered.

"Touche" He said softly. He walked over to me, barely making a sound. I stood up and let his arms wrap around me.

I smiled against his chest. "Why do you do this to me?" I whispered. His arms tightened.

"Sunny.." He hesitated. "I like you.. a lot.." He strained. "Okay, well, more than a lot." We fell silent. He was so warm, like always. I asked if he was sick, awhile ago, but he told me he was always like this. His heart drummed quickly. "And when you got hurt, It just.. scared.. me."

I'm digging my own grave. I should've left the moment I realized what happened.

But I didn't. Why?

Because I'm a selfish creature.

Always have been, always will.

I have to tell him. I have to, I have to. "Seth, I have to tell you something.` I pulled away, still holding his hands. I will break the strictest law of the Fey Realm and face my punishment. "I'm a-a-." I stopped. Taking a deep breath. " I know it's gonna sound crazy and I mean 'throw me in the looney bin and lock me up crazy' but, I'm a-" Everything fell terribly quiet, the nocturnal creatures fell silent. Deadly silent. Everything was quiet except for terrible hiss that erupted from the darkness that surrounded us.. The moon didn't shine as bright, the stars became hidden. Shadow-like tendrils seeped into the small clearing.

Oh no. Please not now. Of all times. Not now!

Seth whipped around, standing in front of me. His body tensing.

"Seth, go get out of here." I pushed against his back. "Leave!" The hissing grew louder, the monster's body began to take shape from the shadows. Growing larger then before. "Seth, Please!"

"No." He growled...growled? Another growl came from deep in Seth's throat. The hiss intensified. "What the fuck is that?"

"Seth, just go."

"No way! Are you crazy?" He looks forward. An animalistic growl escaped from his lips as the serpent inched closer.

"You can't do anything, Seth!" I panicked. I don't have any magic. Saving Lacey had taken what little magic I had left. I peered around him. The monster roared.

"Move asssside, foolissh mortal." It hissed. It's yellow eyes filled with amusement. "And maybe I ssshhall sssspare your life." I closed my eyes. The power that had once ran through body like adrenaline wasn't there. Fear and panic instead take its place. I strained for the power. Oh please, just this once. The seal kept my power at bay. Although I fought against it, it wouldn't break.

Seth's growl got louder. The serpent-man became confused.

Oh well, I'm goddamn lost. What the hell is going on?

Seth was trembling. His whole body was shivering. "Seth?" He didn't move, his body continued with the tremors. I pulled at his arm. He wouldn't budge.

The serpent's eyes narrowed, "Then I will kill you along with her!" He lunged.

Time slowed down. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly in my ears and my scream as Seth ran forward. He's going to die!

The snake bared it's poisonous fangs and almost gliding forward. Seth fell forward, before his hand hit the ground, his whole body changed. I must of blinked.. because Seth wasn't there anymore.

I gasped. What stood there was the biggest wolf I've ever seen. I stood frozen to the ground. The raindrops no longer comforted me but froze me to the bone. The wolf stood baring it deadly teeth. Growling in furious anger.

"What magic is thissss, Earth guardian!" The monster hissed. Dude, I am just as lost as you are. It dodged the wolf's swipe and slid under it's guard. The wolf spun around and bit down on the end of it's tail. The snake roared in pain and thrashed the wolf around. The wolf landed on the ground with a 'thud'. It struggled to stand but after a few seconds it was standing perfectly.

But it was too late. The snake lunged at me. The wolf after it. I raised my arms to shield myself. The snake clamped down on to my arm. Searing pain burned through my arm. I screamed fighting against it's hold. The wolf tore into the snake demon's shoulder and threw it 15 feet in the opposite direction. I fell down holding my bloody arm against my body. The snake rose again, a sinister smile plastered on it's bloody face. The shadows begin to consume it. As the wolf lunged, the serpent disappeared.

The bite had no poison. That much I knew. But it was only a matter of time before he returned.

My body shivered uncontrollably. The wolf turned around slowly, hesitating. He whined and took a step closer. I scooted back and hit the tree behind me. The sandy colored wolf retreated a few steps, whimpering. I clutched at my arm. I sat utterly shocked, not out of fear but out of confusion.

"Seth?" The wolf lowered it's head. He's a- but how- I thought I was- I. Am. So. Confused. My head began to spin with questions. I pushed myself to my feet. The rain, the trees everything was no longer a comfort. The pain in my arm numbed from the cold. I felt completely frozen.

Alexis was right. She is right. I should have left. But I wanted to stay. To be normal, I ran away from the supernatural. But it will never end.

Seth took another hesitant step. I shook my head and clutched my hand quickly.

"I'm sorry..but I.." The monsters, the demons. It'll never end. I can't deal with this. The demon made me realize that I was vulnerable. Defenseless. I can never be normal. This was..This was too much. "I can't deal with this-" Holding my arm against my chest, I ran away. As well as I could with my burnt leg. My feet going on their on accord. As soon as I was inside my house, with the door shut behind me, I fell on to the floor. My eyes burned with tears. Seth was a shapshifter. That much I understood. How he had gotten that ability I had no clue. But it doesn't matter. I'm not afraid of him. He could've gotten seriously hurt. Because of me. And it will always be that way. Demons will always go after me. That will never change. But there's one thing I can change.

The house as silent as I left it. Everyone was still asleep. I pushed myself to my feet. I looked around the kitchen then back to the the door leading to the backyard. I half expected Seth to knock on the door, but all I heard were the distant howls.

After taking a shower and bandaging my arm, I quietly tip toed. My small cellphone seemed heavy in my hands.

Do I want to do this?

"_Yes."_ I looked up to the mirror that hung on the back of the door. She was me.. obviously. Her eyes shone a brilliant, emerald green. Her dark hair was longer than my own and seem to flow around her a glowing crystal pendant hung around her neck. Her. She's me. The me that I wanted to leave behind, to forget that wasn't me.

"Of course you want it."

"_You __**want**__ it._" She crossed her arms across her chest. _"You cannot run away from who you are."_

"Your right. I can't."

"_Plus,"_ Her wide grin showed her sharpened canines. "I_ like Seth. I do not want anything to happen to him. Protecting him now,"_ Her smile faded. _"Is not something you can do in your current state."_ I shut my eyes tightly and when I opened them again, the reflection was gone.

Without any hesitation I dialed Dianna's number.

_Riiing_

_Riiiiing_

_Riiiiiiing_

"Hello." She mumbled groggily.

"Tomorrow we are breaking the seal."

She immediately woke up, "What! Are your serious! Are you sure?"

"I'll bring some of the things, but we'll need a storm to hide..it."

"Yeah, okay, I'll call Alexis. We'll do it somewhere deep in the forest behind my house." She paused. "But are you okay? Did something happen?"

I"No, I'm just done pretending."

**Woah!**

**Sorry it's been FOREVER! Foo serious.. yeah but I've been writing and re writing this chapter over and over again. I seriously have like 5 chapter 11's on my laptop.. Well..**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

VOCAB YAY!

Realm: A community or territory over which a sovereign rules; a kingdom.

Fey: Having or displaying an otherworldly, magical, or fairylike aspect or quality

Let's go with other worldly magic...kay? Yeah I don't know I felt the need...


	13. AU I AM SO SORRY GUYS! MUST READ!

So… Hey guys!

This is an update from the author… Okay so I will be scrapping this story and rewriting it because I read it again and… it sucks.. so it will up later this day =)

I will be keeping characters the same maybe scrapping a few other non-important ones. Ummm… and probably changing Sunny's name… so yeah hopefully You will read the new "Sunrise"

And I officially have no life since I moved and have no friends...wahh jkjk but yeah I will be updating as often as I can.


End file.
